Mother's Child
by YourEyes1012
Summary: Turns out Natalie would end up more like her mother than she thought. Bad summary, it's gonna be a multi chapter. Mainly about Nat and Henry, but includes Dan and Diana too. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'm bad at summaries, it's gonna be good --- get it! ha
1. Chapter 1

_ "Fuck."_ Natalie thought, peering at the white stick in her hand. Fuck and fuck. Pregnant? Natalie hadn't thought about being a Mom one day since she was a little girl, she had other things on her mind. But she especially had not planned on becoming a Mom at 22. _"I get more and more like her everyday." _She thought, throwing the positive pregnancy test violently into the trashcan. Natalie didn't really know how she felt about it, but one thing was for sure. _"I can't get rid of it."_ She crossed her arms and pondered for a moment when the apartment doorknob turned and Henry walked in, back from his job as the assistant entertainment director of a club.

They lived in New York City now, Henry had gone to NYU, and Natalie had gone to Yale for 2 semeseters, but couldn't take being so far away from him so she transferred to Columbia. They had both graduated just a few months ago. Henry worked at the club, and had just finished a summer internship at Sh-K Boom Records, and Natalie had miraculously and surprisingly gotten a job playing the piano for Hair on Broadway. Natalie had no clue how things had ended up working out so well, but she had to admit that she was thankful they did. Either they visited for a weekend or Dan came down for the day about once a month, and Natalie talked on the phone with him regularly. Diana called about once a month, and was still living with her parents, but she was doing better. And when she told Natalie and Dan that, they actually believed her this time. Her and Dan saw each other on a regular basis and she would probably move back in in a few months, maybe things could finally be slightly normal. _"Not with this baby."_ Natalie told herself.

"Hey." Henry said, slipping off his jacket and walking over to Natalie, who smiled at him. He kissed her cheek, "How was your day?" He asked. "Boring." She replied, she didn't have to go to the theater until 7:30 each night, and usually Henry was auditioning acts during the day so they got this few hour layover, and nights together. Henry laughed. "You?" She asked. "More heavy metal kids, but Gary hirded 'em anyway. " He replied, Gary was the director, and his boss. He plopping down on the couch, as she sat next to him. "Let me guess, his taste in music...." Nat began "What taste?!" Henry yelled, smiling. Natalie laughed and leaned on his shoulder. "You okay?" He asked. Natalie swallowed, and took a deep breath_ "Now or never." _RING! They both turned towards the phone in the kitchen and Henry got up to go get it. "Hello? Hey Mr. Goodman, pretty good, how about you? Oh yeah? Yeah sure, she's right here..." Natalie got up and headed over. Henry laughed at something her Dad said and Natalie walked over quicker, he's probably telling some embarassing story. "Ha, ok I will thanks. You too Mr. G, here she is..." "Hey Dad." Natalie said.

_Hey sweetie! How are you?_

"Pretty good, how about you?"

_EXCELLENT! I have some great news, but first tell me how's the show going?_

"It's fine Dad, it's good, it's actually kind of fun, but what's the news?"

_Your Mom's moving back in! I know you might not be as happy as me, with everything but..._

"No no Dad. That's really great. I am happy, maybe she's finally better. She really seems like it on the phone, I mean I haven't seen her in like a year since Aunt Jackie's wedding, and she seemed okay. I think she's really better, I'm happy, I am."

_Oh that's good Nat, I'm glad. I think she's better too, I've missed her so much._

"Me too." Natalie smiled sadly.

_I was thinking, if you and Henry could find the time in like 3 weeks, maybe you guys could come up for the weekend. I think she'd really like that, she hasn't seen you two in forever and she keeps asking about you guys. _

"Yeah, I think we can come."

_Great Nat, thanks so much honey, for being so strong through all of this. It takes a really strong person to be able to forgive her after everything, I'm proud of you._

"Well you've forgiven her too, so you're pretty tough too."

Dan sighed.

_Yeah, we both are, so is Henry, so is Mom. We're a pretty muscle-y bunch, eh?_

Dan began cracking up at himself. "Dad, seriously stop."

_Oh Nat, ok then I'll see you guys in a few weeks, take care of yourselves, give Henry my best. _

"Okay, Love you Dad."

_Love you too Natalie._

And they both hung up. "My Mom's coming back." Natalie said quietly, letting it sink in. "Wow." She added.

"Well that's good, right?" Henry said cautiously. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah it is good I guess, maybe this is finally over, you know? The battle, maybe she's finally won. Anyway, Dad wants a reunion, so he said if we can get off work in like 3 weeks..."

"Sure, we can head up there, it'll be good to see your Mom after all this time. She used to be really funny, you know even when she wasn't caught up in the heat of her meds, or uh.."

"Gabe." Natalie finished, feeling his hesitance towards saying it. "Yeah she was kind funny."

"She loves you."

"I know."

"I love you." Henry said , touching her cheek and kissing her.

"I love you too." Natalie whispered, leaning her head against his chest, and sniffing in his cologne. "Henry." She said in a more serious tone, leaning away, she had to tell him, it's now or never. He looked at her kindly, waiting for her to talk. "Um, what do you want for dinner?" She spat out quickly, invisibly smacking herslef on the forehead.

Uh, I dunno, whatever."

"Very articulate, are we?" She teased. He stuck his tongue out at her and wrapped her in a bear hug from behind, making her giggle as the evening continued on......

I know, it's a bad starter chapter but I think it'll turn out to be really good! PLEASE READ/ REVIEW THHAAAAAANK YOU 3

I hope you liked it, and I promise to update soon! Read/Review please!

s


	2. Chapter 2: It's Gonna Be Good

3 Weeks Later.....Natalie still hadn't told him.

Well until now.....

"Henry?" Natalie said, walking out of the bedroom, Henry was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. He looked up and stood up immediately.

"Natalie, what's wrong you don't look so good." She nodded.

"I've been meaning to tell you this, but I didn't know how, and it's been stressing me out and I know I shouldn't tell you this right before we leave tomorrow but I need to." Henry touched her cheek lightly with his hand. "Henry." She sighed. "I'm pregnant." THUMP. "Henry!" Natalie kneeled down on the floor next to him. "Henry wake up! Henry..ugh Henry." She said, heading over the freezer and putting some ice in a bag. She sat down beside him and pulled his upper body up and leaned him against the couch, holding the ice to his head. About 30 seconds later he awoke, eyes slowly peeling open. "You would pass out." Natalie said sarcastically.

"What?" Henry asked.

"I'm pregnant. Me! You! Baby!" Natalie explained. Henry gave her a confused look

"Whoah." He said.

"Yeah."

"Okay. So, you're pregnant." Henry gave a goofy smile and Natalie giggled.

"Yeah and we're screwed."

"Touche."

"Funny." Henry sat up a little more and put his arm around Natalie's shoulder.

"We'll be fine Nat! We can do this! C'mon you know I'm here forever, we'll be great parents, I love you..."

"Are you kidding me Henry, we'll be awful parents!" Natalie cried, standing up. He followed in suit.

"No. We won't. Look Nat, this might be tough, but I know we can do this. Trust me." Natalie crossed her arms and looked down, still hesitant. "Natalie, I love you more than anything in this world..." Henry brought both hands to her cheeks, his forehead to hers and his voice down to a soft whisper "Marry me." Natalie breathed in, shocked.

"I love you Henry, but no, gosh no I can't marry you- not now!" Henry felt a blow to the stomach. "I'll be JUST LIKE HER, if I marry you just because I'm pregnant..."

"Then marry me because you love me and want to be with me, not because you're pregnant...."

"You know I want to be with you and I love you, you're my everything Henry- you know that! Just not now, okay?" She tried to put it lightly, but he still looked awfully hurt. "I'm sorry." Henry nodded and hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek.

"I understand, but promise me- someday?" She nodded and kissed him.

"Pinky swear."

"So uh, we're gonna have to tell your parents aren't we? Tomorrow?"

"Yeah I guess." Natalie whispered. "How did I let this happen? How did I start being so much like her?"

"There's nothing wrong with being like your Mom, she is the person who raised you, you've gotta kind of expect it."

"My Dad raised me." Natalie replied dazily, softly, and quickly. "And being like your mother is every girls' nightmare." Henry laughed.

"Not our daughter's, because you're perfect."

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"Father-daughter telapothy." Natalie giggled and kissed him, knowing she was more than lucky to have someone like Henry in her life.

* * *

* * *

The next day..

"Nat, you all ready to go?" Henry called through the apartment, standing by the front door with his bag. Natalie picked her bag off of the bed and walked out of the bedroom.

"Yup." She said, grabbing her wallet off the counter as they headed out.

"You nervous?" Henry asked after they'd been driving for a few minutes. "Ya know about seeing her?" Natalie's head was turned towards the window and he could tell she was thinking hard about it and she shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Anytime we're up there, and you feel upset about something, just talk to me okay?" Henry said. "You know you can always talk to me about anythi..."

"Of course I know that Henry!" Natalie interrupted him.

"I'm always behind you 110%."

"I know Henry, thank you."

"I love you." Natalie was getting kind of irritated now...

"I KNOW HEN...I love you too." She took a deep breath and reached for his right hand and held it as she fell asleep.

* * *

* * *

Diana ran her brush through her pale red hair a few more times in front of the mirror. "Di, c'mon down they'll be here any minute." Dan said, walking in. Diana took a breath and looked at her reflection. "You look beautiful." Dan said, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you. I really hope this all goes okay." She said.

"It will Di, everything's different now. It's gonna be good NO, it's gonna be great!" Dan said, smiling broadly and really believing his own words. Diana smiled back, and the doorbell rang. Dan practically skipped down the steps and turned the doorknob, swinging it open as Diana appeared behind him. "Nat!" Dan cried, hugging her tightly.

"Chill Dad." She said, as he kissed her cheek. "Ew." Natalie stepped inside, as Dan gave Henry a pat on the back and a handshake. Then came an awkward tenseness, as Natalie and Diana gazed at each other. Natalie looked down for a moment, and swallowed hard. "Hey Mom." She whispered. Diana smiled, and engulfed her daughter in a hug.

"It's so good to see you." She whispered in her ear. "I've missed you, and I promise..."

"It's okay Mom, we'll talk about it later." Natalie said and Henry stepped forward

"Long time no see Mrs. Goodman." He said, smiling.

"Oh Henry, come here." She said, hugging him and smiling. They all headed to the living room and sat down and made small talk about work, and neighbors, and friends, and family, and their lives, Henry and Natalie constantly exchanging glances that said

_"Do we tell them now? How about now? When?!". _Finally what Natalie deemed as an appropriate silence came.

"Um, Mom, Dad, I uh we have some news." Both of her parents eyes' immediately fell to her un-ringed finger and then looked up, confused. Henry scooted closer to Natalie on the couch when he saw her nervousness, he touched her leg. "Okay, well, um. Henry and I... uhm me and.. uh look. I'm, I'm pregnant." She spat out, letting out a sigh of relief. But she and Henry both quickly stiffened back up and watched her parents' blank expressions. Dan's calm face quickly turned angry and he said roughly

"And I'm sorry, HOW OLD ARE YOU!?" Natalie sprung to her feet and shock back

"Oh like either OF YOU ARE ONES TO TALK!!"

"Nat.." Henry reached for her hand but she pushed it away.

"Are you really going to yell at me for making the same mistakes you did?!" Neither Dan nor Diana said anything.

"Honey, what are you going to do?" Diana finally asked.

"We're gonna have it!" Natalie said in a very "dugh" tone.

"AND!?" Dan asked, gesturing towards her hand.

"We don't have to get married just because we're having a kid together, we'll get married when we're ready, not just because I'm carrying his kid!" Natalie yelled accusingly.

"Young lady you go to your room...."

"You can't said me to my fucking room!"

"Language!"

"STOP!" Henry yelled. Natalie looked between her boyfriend and her parents, and tears sprung to her eyes and she ran up the stairs, and Diana followed, and Henry turned to when..

"Stay." Dan commanded. Henry took a deep breath.

"Look, Mr. Goodman you and I both know that I care about Natalie unlike I've ever cared for anything or anyone else on the planet, and that baby or no baby I'd marry her happily in a heartbeat. You know I'm responsible, and I asked her, she said no." Henry explained calmly. Dan looked up very confused

"Why would she say.."

"She doesn't want to repeat mistakes. She doesn't want to be her mother and she doesn't want me to be you. Apparently it's every kids nightmare- being like their parents." Henry cracked a small smile and Dan chuckled sadly.

"You better take care of her. I don't doubt that you will, but I'm just warning you Henry."

"I get it Mr. G." Dan nodded.

"Let's watch the game." and he turned on the TV.

* * *

* * *

Diana ran her hand up and down Natalie's back, as she lay face down, crying in her old bed. She knew exactly how Natalie felt at this moment - you don't want anyone telling you it'll be okay, or someone scolding you, you just want people to accept your decisions and listen to how you feel. So Diana just didn't say anything. "Mom?" Natalie finally whispered, and turned around and sat up. Diana smiled. "Do you think me and Henry can do it? We'll be okay?" Diana nodded.

"You're both smart, you have educations, you have jobs, and you love each other. I'm sure it will be fine Natalie. This surely isn't an ideal situation but in times like these I bet you're really thankful that you have a boyfriend like Henry." Natalie nodded and smiled.

"He's not gonna be an ass about this. I don't think he will..." she said.

"I know he won't. I've always loved him, he always but a smile on your face, even during times when your smile was hard to find." Natalie nodded, remembering her tougher high school years.

"Every once in a while, we used to have moments like this. Me and you. I used to kill for them." Natalie whispered. Diana ran her hand through her daughter's hair.

"Me too." she admitted. "I've missed you so much Natalie. I know that in the past it's been hard for you to see why I do things, or how much I loved you. But I've endured this struggle for so long not for myself, but for you and your Dad. Because you two are my world, and I'd do anything for you." Diana said, hugging Natalie.

"I love you Mom." She whispered.

"I love you. I think I smell food cooking, why don't you go wash up in the bathroom and we'll head down for dinner." Natalie nodded and got up, and walked down the hall but came back quickly with a surprised look on her face.

"Mom." Diana looked up from the family picture on her daughter's nightstand she'd been looking at. "His room." Natalie whispered. "You, it's, you.."

"Cleaned it out." Diana finished. "Your Dad and I, when I got back. I think it's about time." Natalie nodded.

"Did you get rid of it..."

"Alot of it, we decided that one box of things was a sane amount." They both chuckled. "It's up in the attic, with your baby stuff." Natalie nodded.

"Good. I never wanted you to let go of him completely, to forget about him and put all your attention on me. I just want you to know that I can only imagine how hard it must have been, losing him." Natalie was starting to choke up a bit. What was happening? She had never been such an emotional person, hormones? Diana nodded sadly and Natalie said. "You know you should change the room into like an office, or like a home gym or something." They both laughed lightly. "Just so it's not so empty." Diana nodded.

"I think we will, let's head on down."

* * *

* * *

Dan and Henry were setting the table when Natalie and Diana came walking down the steps. Henry touched Natalie's shoulder.

"You okay?" She nodded and kissed him quickly, taking the forks from his hand and putting them at each plate. Dan put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry kiddo, you're right I'm in no place to scold you. And I have no reason to, everything's gonna work out and be okay." Natalie just nodded. "I love you sweetheart."

"Love you too Dad." She said hugging him. They all sat down and started eating, and everyone could clearly notice Natalie's uncomfortableness and down expression. Dan put his fork down.

"Natalie honey, the 3 people in this world that care about you the most are all right here. You can talk to us, what's on your mind?" He asked gently. "We're here for you." He added. Natalie looked between her parents and at Henry's pleading brown eyes that looked at her lovingly and she burst into tears, and he quickly moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, letting her bury her face in his chest.

"Nat, Nat this isn't like you. I'm worried." he whispered.

"So am I." She said pulling away, "How are we going to do this Henry!? Raise a kid!? We don't have that kind of money, and we're fucked up enough as it is! We have to pay for preschool and bottles and diapers, and so much other shit that we can't afford! Henry..." She sobbed "We can't do this." Henry grabbed both her hands.

"Nat, yes we can, just have some hope and trust me."

"What if you can't deal with me anymore, I don't know how the hell you do it already but what if you leave?!"

"Natalie how do you not understand by now that I wouldn't fucking do that?! What have I done to make you think that I would!? How do you not know that I love you more than that?!" Henry yelled, standing up getting mad. "I do. I love you more than that, more than anything Natalie. We'll be okay."

"You don't know that."

"And you don't know that we won't be okay." He said back.

"Mom, Dad I'm sorry but after dinner can me and Henry just go home?" Natalie asked quietly.

"Of course sweetheart." Diana said quickly, before Dan could protest.

Natalie nodded. Henry kissed her cheek and they finished dinner quickly and quietly, and then got their bags and said their goodbyes and began the drive back to the city.

* * *

* * *

_**I know it's still kind of bad, but I'm working on it and I know where it's going and I think in a few more chapters it will be awesome! Please read/subscribe/review! Preeeetty pleeaaase review! I hope you liked it!**_

_**REVIEW! **_

_**Thanks -  
YourEyes1012**_


	3. Chapter 3: Today Never Happenned

Chapter 3:

Natalie looked at Henry as they drove down the highway, his face was solid and focused on the road in front of him, and his hands were firmly grasping the steering wheel.

"Henry." Natalie whispered. Her boyfriend raised his eyebrows, not taking his eyes off the road. "You're pissed off at me." She said.

"Yeah!" He replied, looking extremely aggrivated.

"I'm sorry for, whatever I d...."

"Natalie you pretty much told me flat out that you thought I would leave you. That you thought I'd just take off like a fucking asshole, you pretty much told me that you didn't trust me Nat, yeah I'm kind of pissed off." He said firmly, his voice getting louder.

"Henry, I'm sorry! I am! I, I didn't mean to. I'm just..stressed and freaking out, and I'll do whatever you want to make it up to you. I'll...I'll, I'll marry you Henry! Right now..."

"I don't wanna marry someone who doesn't trust me." Natalie let out a sigh of defeat, and hurt. She crossed her arms and looked out the window, blinking back her tears.

"When are you going to get it?" She asked.

"When are you?" Henry replied curtly, making it clear that the conversation was over.

* * *

* * *

Once they got back to the apartment, they both grabbed their bags and trudged them inside. Henry shut the door and sighed, then said

"Why don't you go grab the phone book, make a doctor's appointment, or something." Natalie nodded and headed towards the desk where the phone books were. Henry watched her and then chuckled.

"What?" She asked, turning around. He shrugged.

"We've been dating for like 6 years, and I've never been so mad at you before." Natalie flipped some pages in the book and said

"Yeah well I've never been such a bitch." Henry laughed.

"Nat." He said, walking towards her. "Let's just pretend like today never happened. We just had a really awful, disastrous day, let's just leave it behind and let tomorrow be a new day, okay? This is a stupid argument.. I love you, and you love me..."

"We're best friends like friends should be!" Natalie mocked the Barney song, putting on a cheesy smile and giving a thumbs up. Henry laughed

"With a great big hug.." And he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"And a kiss from me to you." Natalie finished, kissing him passionately. He pulled away after a few seconds

"Won't you say you love me too?" She kissed him again

"I'm sorry, I love you." She said.

"Love you too, you make the appointment, I'll make some popcorn and we can watch a movie." Natalie nodded, and picked up the phone and made an appoitment for the next day

* * *

* * *

They lay in bed that night after the movie, Henry's arms wrapped around Natalie, grasping her hands in front of her.

"Are you gonna come to the appoitment tomorrow?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, of course." Henry replied. "Well unless like you wanna go by yourself or someth...."

"No, I want you there. I'm just warning you..." she turned over to face him. "It's at 9:30 so you're gonna have to drag your lazy ass out of bed." She said laughing.

"Nat, why would you make the appoitment that early!?" Henry cried, faking anger. Natalie laughed. "No, seriously you know I like to sleep until at least 11 on my days off."

"More like at least 4!" Natalie argued.

"Maybe once...." Henry replied.

"..a week." Natalie finished for him, and they both chuckled.

"Just wake me up when you get up." Henry said.

"Kay." They resumed their previous position and both fell asleep.

* * *

* * *

SHORT CHAPTER - SORRY! I'LL GET THE NEXT ONE UP SOON.

I hope you like it so far! If you do or if you don't PLEEAASE review and tell me what you do/don't like or any ideas you have. I have a set plotline but I'll definately use any good ideas I get! Pleaase review, subscribe! Thanks!

-YourEyes1012

PS- thanks to greengirl16 and iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12 for reviewing! Everyone check out their awesome stories!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Kate

Chapter 4:

Reaad, revieewwww, enjoooy

Sadly I don't own N2N. I own tickets! And playbills! But I don't think that counts

Sorry that it's been a while, I'm in California (I'm from Jersey) seeing the last few performances of RENT: The Broadway Tour!!!

* * *

* * *

* * *

Henry had his arm around Natalie in the waiting room, as they sat with a few other women and couples. Un-entertaining music played in the background.

"This music sucks." Henry said. Natalie rolled her eyes, and flipped through a magazine. Henry found one on the table next to him called "New Dad" and started reading, when a nurse came through the door.

"Natalie Goodman." She said. They both nervously stood up and followed the nurse down the hallway towards and examining room. "Dr. Fine will be with you in a moment." (--- it's not what you think ;)) Natalie sat down on the exam table and Henry sat down in a chair.

"Dr. Fine, why does that name sound familiar?" Natalie asked. Henry shrugged. "You okay?" Natalie asked him.

"Yeah." Henry said, just as a pretty brunette lady walked in with a clipboard.

"Hello Miss Goodman..."

"Natalie, please." Natalie said quickly.

"Okay then Natalie, I'm Dr. Fine, and I presume you're her boyfriend." Dr. Fine said, putting on some hand sanitizer and then gesturing towards Henry smiling.

"Uh yeah, Henry." He said, and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you both. First of all, I just want to get it out there that I totally understand that being pregnant for the first time can be a scary experience in its self, but it can be especially scary when you're on the younger side. I get it, everything's confusing but I've been in the medical proffession for years, my whole family is in the buisness, my husband is in psycho-therapy... I know what I'm doing and I'm here to help make this experience as easy and comfortable for you as possible." She said friendlyly. Natalie nodded and timidly smiled, as did Henry. Dr. Fine smiled. "Okay, let me start out with a few questions..." Both Henry and Natalie took in deep breaths, preparing themselves to tell this totaly stranger all about their sex lives.....

* * *

* * *

"That wasn't so bad." Henry said as they were walking out.

"Yeah I mean I feel a little less clueless now." Natalie said and they both chuckled.

"Yeah me too." Henry agreed, slipping an arm around her waist.

"So we come back in 3 weeks?" Henry asked her.

"Yeah, well I do, you don't have to come to all of the appointments."

"No, I want to." Henry said simply and genuinly. He stopped walking and turned Natalie towards him, and kissed her gently. "You have to back to work tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah." Natalie whispered. "I guess I have to tell them, at least I can probably still work a while into the pregnancy, my job's not exactly physically demanding." She kissed Henry again.

"Yeah but it doesn't matter how physically demanding it is, when Dr. Madden says you can't work anymore you can't work." He warned. Natalie laughed. "C'mon Nat you know you thrive on being busy and doing work, if you're not doing something you'll go mad. I'll buy you some sudoku books." Natalie laughed, smiling brightly in a way that you rarely found her smiling. It made Henry think of how much things had changed since high school - in just 14 short years his OWN kid would be in high school. He started staring into space thinking about how real it all was becoming.

"Henry, hello?" Natalie asked, waving a hand in front of his face. He looked back at her and smiled.

"Let's go to barnes and noble, they have word search books, crosswords, AND sudoku!!" He exclaimed happily. Natalie poked his ribs and he spazzed the way that he always does when being poked or tickled, and once he "recovered" he put an arm around Natalie's shoulder and they headed back home.

* * *

* * *

* * *

The next day Henry was at work and Natalie was hanging around the house, paying some bills. RING! RING! She jumped at the sound, but than got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Natalie!" A high pitched, all too peppy, familiar voice cried.

_"OH MY GOD." _Natalie thought. It was her cousin Kate. Her older, UCLA, ditzy, sunshiny, hyper, every other quality in a person that Natalie can't stand, cousin Kate. "Uh Kate! Hey!" She said, trying not to sound rude.

"How are you Natty cakes!?" Natalie cringed and her grip on the phone tightened. "

"Glorious." She sput out. "How bout you?"

"Oh I am just too wonderful for words, but I have somee news!" Suddenly a sharp cramp shot through Natalie's stomach, this had been happening all the time. She was really starting to enter the hellish realm of pregnancy.

"Oh do you?" She asked with a sarcastic enthuisiasm, knowing that Kate would be too stupid to catch her attitude.

"I do! I'm coming to New York!" Natalie's eyes bugged out and another shooting pain went through her stomach.

"O-M-G! No way! When!??!?!!" She cried.

"Two days! So I can finally meet Henry! When I told Uncle Dan he said you wouldn't mine me staying with you guys, just for the weekend, but I don't want to impose..."

_"Fuck you Dad." _ Natalie thought. "Of course you can stay with us, Henry has heard all about you, he's dying to meet you!"

"Yay! Okay so I'll talk to you later when I finish booking my flights and stuff!"

"Great." Natalie replied.

"Byee!!!" Natalie slammed the phone down in the receiver, another pain going through her stomach, as Henry walked through the door with a brown paper bag.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Natalie shook her head.

"What's that?"

"I came home for lunch, grabbed you some stuff from that restaraunt and 44th that you like." Natalie nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problem, so what's going on? Who was on the phone?" Henry asked, getting the food out of the bag. Natalie sighed,

"My stupid..." And a jolt went through her stomach, she knew what this meant, and she ran for the bathroom, leaning over the toilet. Henry followed her, he felt awful she had to go through this. He kneeled down next to her, and rubbed her back as she emptied her stomach.

"I'm sorry Nat, I know this sucks." He said gently, pushing a strand of her curly brown hair behind her ear. She finished and stood up.

"I think I'm gonna call in sick today." She said. Henry nodded.

"Feel good enough to eat?" Henry asked. Natalie shook her head.

"Oh and bye the way, remember me ever telling you about my cousin Kate." Henry though for a second.

"The one you can't stand, who got drunk off her ass at your aunt's wedding last year." He said. Natalie nodded and rolled her eyes.

"She's staying with us over the weekend. ''Uncle Dan!"" She said immitating Kate's voice. "Told her we'd be happy to have her." Natalie said. Henry smiled.

"Okay, that's fine...."

"NO. IT'S NOT!" Natalie yelled.

"Okay, it's just for the weekend Natalie! We can go somewhere, I'll take you to a movie or a show or something."

"She'll follow us!" Natalie yelled, half kidding. Henry laughed.

"I can hook her up with one of my friends."

"No because then she'll marry him and move here and we'll have to deal with her everyday!" Natalie cried, now totally kidding and cracking up, Henry laughed with her. "Oh God, 3 days of Kate. God help me." Natalie muttered as Henry pulled her into an embrace.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Natalie was laying on the couch in the living room, a pillow over her face groaning in agony. Henry came out of the bathroom, his hair still a little damp from his shower.

"Does your stomach still hurt? Here I'll get you some advil...."

"NO. IT'S NOT MY STOMACH." Natalie moaned.

"Then wha...."

"IT'S HER. WE HAVE 15 MINU..."

DING DONG!

"She's here." Natalie whispered angrily, taking the pillow off her face. Henry chuckled as Natalie got up to get the door and let Kate in. She twisted the doorknob and swung it open cautiously, smiling fakely as a bombshell blonde tackled her with a hug.

"OMG Natalieeeee!" Kate cried. Natalie tensely hugged her back.

"Hey." She said.

"O-m-g we have not talked in like forever! You've gotten so pretttttty, and Uncle Dan told me the big news! You're showing!" Kate said happily, pointing at Natalie's stomach. Henry's jaw dropped and Natalie's fingers curled up as she rigidly smiled at her cousin.

"I'm only 4 weeks pregnant. I AM NOT SHOWING!" She yelled, and Henry rushed over before Natalie went ballistic on hormones - he learned his lesson just a few hours ago.

"Kate, I'm Henry it's so nice to finally meet you, let me take your coat." He said kindly, Kate shook his hand and gave him her coat.

"I've heard SO much about you!" She exclaimed. "Oh Nat he's cute, deffinately a keeper! Well I guess now you've already claimed him huh?" Kate asked, obviously reffering to a marriage between the two. Again, Henry spoke to keep peace between the cousins.

"We're actually not getting married, well not NOW. We just want to wait a little while, until funds aren't so tight." He suggested. Kate nodded, hesitantely.

"Oh, so you'll get married after the baby is born?" Kate asked. Natalie and Henry nodded. "Oh." Kate said. The three settled down on the couch with some sprites and chatted, peacefully. "So Henryyyy, got any cute friends looking for a date this weekend?" Kate asked, winking.

"Henry doesn't have friends." Natalie said, wanting to see just how far she could push Kate's stupidity.

"Natalie MEANS that uhm.." Henry saw what Natalie was doing, and as long as it kept her in a good mood he was willing to play along. "..that uhm, I don't have many friends HERE - I went to Harvard, most of my buddies are up there." Kate's jaw dropped.

"Uncle Dan didn't tell me you went to HARVARD. That's like a really good school." Natalie snorted.

"Yeah kind of." She added. Kate nodded

"What are you doing about work Natty-kins?" Natalie grinned and beared it

"I'll be able to keep going until the last few weeks." She replied. Kate nodded and smiled.

"OMG I'm so excited for this weekend just the three of us it's gonna be like the best weekend like..EVER!" Kate cried, clapping with joy. Natalie clapped too and Henry winked at her, as long as she was happy......

* * *

* * *

* * *

Natalie and Henry laid in bed, listening to the obnoxious snoring coming from the pullout couch in the living room.

"Remind me to call my father and murder him." Natalie whispered. Henry chuckled, and ran his fingers up and down her arm.

"It's not so bad, at least she's entertaining." He whispered back, and kissed Natalie's temple. "Have you been feeling sick?"

"Not really anymore, thank god." He kissed her again.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, and I'm sorry you'll probably have to go through so much more pain through this later on. I wish I could do it for you." Natalie laughed.

"No, trust me you don't." She laid her head against his chest and was lulled to sleep by its gentle rising and falling.

* * *

Kate left on Sunday, making a very teary and dramatic exit, and as soon as the door was shut Natalie ran to the phone and dialed her Dad's number.

"Hello?"

"I. HATE. YOU!"

"OH c'mon she couldn't have been that bad." Henry grabbed the phone

"She wasn't Mr. Goodman..." Natalie snatched it back.

"She's like the devil." She growled. Dan laughed heartily

"How have you been feeling Nat? You went to the doctor right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I know it was slightly disastrous last time but we miss you, how bout you guys come up next weekend?" Natalie took a deep breath and looked at Henry who nodded.

"Okay, my doctor's appoitment is Friday afternoon, we'll drive up from there."

"Sounds good honey, I promise it will be fine this time."

"Kay bye Dad."

"I love you honey."

"Love you too." She hung up the phone.

"How does Kate not drive you absolutely crazy?" She demanded. Henry shrugged, and suddenly Natalie got a look on her face.

_"Uh-oh this is the crazy hormone face."_ Henry thought, as Natalie's eyes filled up with tears and she cried out.

"It's because she's prettier than me! She's blonde and tall and tan and has huge fake boobs! Meanwhile I'm just your fat pregnant girlfriend!" She wailed. Henry sighed and put a hand on her back.

"C'mon Nat, you know that's not true." He said calmly.

"So you think she's ugly?!??!" Natalie asked.

"Well she definately isn't UGLY...." Natalie wailed out again.

"I'm fat, and I'm just gonna get fatter like a fucking whale! So you go be with her, the big boobed bitch!" Henry smoothed her hair, and hugged her.

"Natalie you're NOT fat, and so what you're gonna gain some weight, you're still beautiful, I'll still love you. C'mon don't cry..."

"You think she's hot!" Natalie cried. "She's always been prettier than me...."

"I don't Nat really, she's nothing compared to you. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever known." He whispered, and she calmed down a bit.

"No I'm not." She said queitly.

"Oh yes you are." Henry kissed the top of her head. "I love you, more than anything." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and kissed him.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Review please!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE, I'LL RETURN YOU THE FAVOR I PROMISE!! THAAAANK YOOOU!**

Henry and Natalie walked down the bustling New York City street, towards the doctor's office - Natalie was getting her ultrasound today. Just this morning Natalie had woken up, gotten on the scale and seen that she had gained 1 and a half pounds, and her stomach was ever so slightly rounder than before. She felt very protective, and walked with a hand on her stomach. They walked into the office and took their seats in the waiting room, listening to the horrid music and flipping through magazines again.

"Ms. Goodman." A perky, short blonde nurse called. Natalie and Henry stood back and walked back into the examination room, taking their previous seats. Within minutes Dr. Fine arrived.

"Hello Natalie, Henry how have you guys been doing?" She put some sanitizer on her hands.

"Good." Natalie and Henry both answered in unision.

"And Natalie, morning sickness, those awful cramps - they're gone now?"

"Yes."

"Okay so today we're just going to talk about a few other aspects of your health during the pregnancy, I'm going to give you some vitamins since you are a few pounds under weight - nothing to worry about, you probably just haven't been eating alot because of the morning sickness, the vitamins will just help keep you strong since the pregnancy will be very fatiguing. You take one when you wake up and one before bed." Dr. Fine handed Henry a small bag with a bottle of pills in it. "Here are some brochures about pregnancy, your health, other precautions that are not necessary but that you may want to take, and here's one for the city's best birthing class." Natalie nodded, taking the brochures and feeling very overwhelmed. "Now, we have 2 more ladies waiting on the ultrasound machine so it should be about another 20 minutes or so, so here are a few water bottles, drink, drink, drink." Dr. Fine said, as she walked out. Natalie began drinking, while Henry flipped through some of the brochures.

"This birthing class looks expensive." He whispered. Money was a huge concern of both of theirs'. "This is all gonna be really expensive." He muttered.

"Yeah." Natalie whispered back. "Once the baby's born I'll get another job..a day and a night..."

"Who'll watch the baby during the day? We can't pay for babysitting...."

"I would never leave my newborn baby in the hands of some stranger anyway." Natalie replied.

"We need help Nat." Henry said quietly.

"Like who?" Natalie spat back rudely.

"I don't know. I didn't realize how complicated this was." Henry replied, looking at the ground deep in thought.

"Are you worried?" Natalie asked. Henry looked back up at her, thinking about the right way to answer when Dr. Fine came and retrieved Natalie for her ultrasound.

* * *

* * *

* * *

_**AFTERWORDS...**_

Henry carried the small bag with Natalie's new vitamins and the brochures in it, to the car - they were leaving for the Goodmans' from there. Natalie carried the white envelope which held 10 copies of her ultrasound picture. They walked in silence, there had been alot of tension between them since their conversation in the doctor's office. They got in the car and drove off. Finally Henry spoke.

"Are you hungry, we can stop for food."

"No." Natalie whispered.

"I'm sorry Nat, for acting so weird, this is just becoming real to me, okay? I just need some time to get used to this, but money's gonna be tight but don't worry about it, okay?"

"How can I not worry.......!??"

"Shh...look let's just relax this weekend, we'll deal with it when we get home." Natalie sighed.

"Okay." Henry reached for her hand, and held it tightly the whole way there.

* * *

* * *

Henry and Natalie approached the front door with their bags and rang the bell. Diana swung the door open and let them in, quickly hugging them each hello.

"How was the doctor's appointment?" She asked as Dan made his way down the steps.

"Good. Henry is still in awe that ultrasounds actually exist. He looked at the screen like it was a picture of a UFO." Everyone chuckled and Dan added

"I was the same way." Natalie pulled out the envelope and gave them each a copy of the ultra sound photo. They both oo-d and aa-d and Diana immediately hung one on the refridgerator.

"I'm so excited for you two!" She said, holding Natalie's hand. Natalie smiled peacefully and Henry winked at her.

"Well, me and your Mom were just about to start dinner so we'll get on it- why don't you two go settle on in?" Dan asked. Henry and Natalie headed up the stairs to their room. They laid in the bed, looking at the ultrasound picture.

"You know what you said about me looking at the screen like a UFO?" Natalie nodded. "Well the kid kind of looks like an alien baby." Henry said pointing to the picture.

"It does not!" Natalie cried - no one called her baby an alien baby - not even the baby's dad.

"It so does!" Henry ripped the photo out of Natalie's fan and took a pen off the nightstand and drew alien antennas, and laughed - he was just trying to cheer Natalie up. Natalie ripped the picture back out of his hands as tears came to her eyes.

"You ass!" She yelled. Henry was so confused - he was just joking!

"Nat, I'm sorry c'mon I'm just kidding." He said, reaching for her hand but she got up and pushed him off of her, and ran for the bathroom, sobbing. "Nat, Natalie...I was kidding!" Dan walked in as Henry knocked on the bedroom door. "I'm sorry Natalie!" He tried crying out again.

"Dinner's ready...what's going on?" Dan asked, concerned - Natalie used to lock herself in the bathroom and cry when she was a teenager- but she always opened the door for Henry. Natalie whipped open the door and wiped her tears some more

"He's an ass that's what's going on." She said, quickly making her way downstairs. Henry and Dan looked at each other.

"Do they cry about everything when they're pregnant?" Henry asked. Dan smiled brightly

"Yep - get used to it buddy." Henry sighed and they both made their way downstairs where Natalie and Diana had been talking.

"Natalie you know he was just kidding honey, of course he doesn't really mean it." Diana said, wiping a tear from Natalie's cheek. "He loves you, and he'll love your baby, and he knows he or she is going to be beautiful like you two." Henry walked in,

"What do you guys want to drink?" He asked queitely.

"Just water, thank you." Diana said.

"Me too." Natalie whispered, taking her seat at the table. They ate with a light conversation and everyone was finished fairly quickly.

"I'm really tired - I'm just going to go take a shower and get to bed." Natalie said, putting her dishes in the sink and heading upstairs. Henry put his head in his hands.

"So what's going on with you two?" Dan asked as soon as she was out of earshot.

"What's going on is that he's a totaly doofus like you - and said that the ultra sound photo makes the baby look like an alien!" Diana asked.

"It does!" Dan said "You told her that too? I said that to Di and she dumped me for a week." Dan said to Henry. Henry's face got worried

"You think she'll break up with me?" He asked.

"It won't last even if she does." Dan said. Diana whacked his arm.

"I don't think she will Henry, she really loves you." She said as she gathered the rest of their dishes and put them in the sink. Henry sighed while Dan mouthed to him and rolled his eyes

"Women.". Henry nodded, and excused himself...heading upstairs.

* * *

Natalie got out her pajamas and started carrying them to the bathroom with her when Henry walked in.

"Hey, hold on." He said, grabbing her arm. "I was just kidding before Natalie, just trying to cheer you up."

"I don't need any cheering up." Natalie shot back.

"Look, I know that being pregnant screws with your emotions, and I know it's tough..."

"Do you know?" Natalie asked. "Do you know that it's tough, tell me Henry when was the last time you were pregnant!?" Henry sighed.

"Nat, I just wanna make you happy, you haven't been happy. What can I do to make you happy?"

"You're not happy either."

"I don't care Nat, I'm sick of seeing you like this, you come first." Natalie sighed.

"I'm sorry I'm like this, I don't know why..."

"It's because you're pregnant, it fucks with your emotions - I read the brochures." Henry replied and Natalie giggled ever so softly. "Tell me what I can do to help?" He asked her.

"Just be here." She whispered and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her, and rested his chin on the top of her head, kissing her forehead.

"I was gonna go watch the game with your Dad - but do you want me to stay?" Henry whispered. Natalie shook her head.

"No, go. I'll probably be asleep when it's over, I'm so wiped out." She chuckled quietly. Henry kissed her gently.

"Goodnight then."

"Goodnight." Natalie whispered back.

"I love you, so much."

"I know. I love you too." Henry smiled and kissed her again and then headed downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6: News

Chapter 6:

3 months later. Natalie and Henry's Apartment.

Natalie's eyes drifted open to the smell of coffee and pancakes. She turned over onto her back and stretched out her arms and yawned, before lifting herself out of bed. It became more of a chore everyday as her stomach grew bigger and bigger. She trudged out into the kitchen where Henry was cooking. He turned to her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She replied, getting out a mug and going to pour herself some coffee.

"What do you think you're doing?" Henry asked, pulling the mug out of her hand. Natalie replied

"Getting coffee?"

"No, you're not – no caffeine." Henry said back, putting the mug back in the cupboard.

"Are you kidding me? And you get to drink it, that's not fair!" Natalie cried. Henry smiled and poured a mug down his throat.

"I'm not pregnant."

"Yeah well you got me pregnant." Natalie said back, pulling HIS mug out of his hands and dumping the whole pot of coffee down the sink. "If I can't drink coffee, nobody drinks coffee." She said while Henry gaped at her and sighed.

"Come eat." He said.

"Gladly I'm starving." Natalie replied, both of them sitting down to eat pancakes.

"Did you sleep okay?" Henry asked her.

"Yeah." She lied.

"You sure? You were tossing and turning a lot." Natalie shrugged.

"It hurts."

"I'm sorry." Henry said. "If you really can't sleep just wake me up and we can watch TV or something, I don't mind." Natalie nodded. "You should take a nap later, since you say it doesn't really hurt during the day."

"Yeah that's a good idea." They finished eating and then Henry tossed on jeans and a polo, and headed out to the club to do some budgeting with some of the other managers.

"Call me if you need something." He said as he kissed Natalie on his way out. She nodded and watched him go. At times like this she really missed work. She missed something to do……

Henry walked down the street, with his backpack slung over his shoulder, his cell phone in his hand just waiting for it to vibrate with Natalie's name- waiting for something to go wrong. "Bzzz" He looked down quickly, it said Mom. He rolled his eyes and picked it up

"Yeah Mom?"

"It's wonderful to talk to you too sweetheart." He heard his Mom's friendly voice say back.

"Sorry, how are you?"

"Well, not too good." Henry heard in his Mom's voice that she had been crying.

"What's wrong Mom?" He asked, concerned.

"Your Aunt Cara." Aunt Cara was Henry's Mom's youngest sister- and his favorite Aunt out of a few. "She um, she's been in an accident." Mrs. Carter said. (It seems in other fics that the decided last name for Henry is Carter so that's what it is here). Henry stopped walking.

"What kind of accident?"

"A car crash, honey she's gone." Henry swallowed and sighed deeply, as he heard his Mom break down.

"Oh Mom, I'm sorry. Calm down, it'll be okay."

"The funeral's in 3 days, can you and Natalie make it down?"

"Yeah, yeah Mom of course."

"She can travel that long in the car without being uncomfortable?"

"Yes Mom, don't worry about us we'll come as soon as we can."

"Alright, thank you sugarplum." Henry cringed at his old nickname. "I love you darling."

"I love you too Mom." Henry continued walking to work and decided he could bear a day there despite the news.

"Hey man." He said, bumping knuckles with Gary when he arrived.

"Hey we've got an all girl band coming in 15." Gary told him.

"Okay, look I'm sorry for the short notice but I won't be here for the next few days, my aunt died."

"That's what I like about you." Gary replied. Henry looked at him quizzingly. Gary continued, "Most people would say that she passed away but you get right to the point – she died. It's that simple, you don't bullshit around." Gary opened a small closet door in his office, where he grew a marijuana plant. "You need some kid?" Henry had to admit it was tempted, he had been off of drugs for a while and things were getting tough.

"No thanks." He said after a few moments.

"Right, right you got a kid on the way." Gary said smirking and shutting the closet door.

"Yeah, I do." Henry replied when there was a knock on the office door and one of the club workers yelled through.

"The girls are here!"

"Let's go." Gary said and him and Henry walked out towards the stage, where 2 brunette girls, one blonde, and one redhead were setting up equipment. Henry and Gary walked on stage and introduced themselves, then headed back into seats in the house. The girls played a few songs, Henry and Gary whispered back and forth and decided to book them for the Saturday night 3 weeks away. One of the busboys, one of Gary's lawyer's 16 year old son Brett came over and started chatting with them while the band packed up. He tried winking at the girls a few times while Henry and Gary cracked up at his pathetic pick up skills.

"I've gotta get going if we're all done here." Henry said after a few minutes of conversation.

"Yeah of course kid, get out of here." Gary replied.

"Yeah get home to your baby mama." Brett said sarcastically, gazing at his phone and texting. Henry rolled his eyes and smiled, playfully slapping Brett's head when he walked by him, heading out onto the street and heading back home.

"Hey. Did your Mom call you?" Natalie asked from the couch where she was, watching something on TV.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He said, shutting the door and walking over to kiss her gently on the lips.

"She called here first, she sounded really upset about something. She hung up before I could ask what was going on." Natalie sat up and looked at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, well um. My Aunt Cara, my Mom's sister was in a car accident, and um…"

"She died?" Natalie asked, surprised. She had met Henry's Aunt at a New Year's Eve party a few years ago.

"Yeah." Henry said. Natalie pouted and put her hand on Henry's cheek.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and kissed him.

"It's okay. Funeral's in 3 days. When do you want to head down there?"

"Whenever you want. I obviously went up a few sizes so I should go shopping tonight for a black dress."

"You don't have to rush, we don't have to go down so soon."

"No, your Mom needs you. You're a little Mamma's boy!" Natalie teased. Henry chuckled,

"One more crack and you're paying for that dress yourself." He replied, kissing her a few more times.

"I'll go get dressed and we'll go." Natalie got up and got dressed and then the two headed out.

Natalie bought a dress and a few other much needed maternity clothes and then her and Henry went out for dinner and started walking around Times Square. Henry had pulled out his camera and why was trying to get Natalie to smile for pictures in front of the Broadway signs but she was covering her face.

"Why not?!" Henry asked, smiling.

"Because we've lived here for 4 years, I refuse to look like a tourist!" Natalie cried, laughing, and trying to walk away. Henry caught her eye and turned her towards him, kissing her. She slowly pulled away but he pushed their lips back together again, and after a few minutes she finally broke it off. "There. That should have fulfilled your need to be touristy – a kiss in Times Square." Natalie whispered to him. He smiled and kissed her again.

"For now it did." They both chuckled and continued walking, hands entangled. They walked and listened to the people and the tourists around them, a group of teenagers were behind them, yelling and screaming, drunk off their butts.

"Casey let's go!" One of the boys yelled.

"Slow down Gabe!" A girl yelled. Natalie stopped for a second. Henry tightened his grip on her hand.

"You okay?" he whispered quickly. She nodded and they kept walking. The girl yelled again

"Gabe!"

"Shut up would you!!" Natalie screamed and the teenagers gave her a dirty look. Henry put his arm around Natalie.

"Sh, calm down it's okay."

"Sorry." She whispered to him.

"No worries." He pulled her to keep walking but she stayed in place, and she looked really dazed, staring at her stomach.

"Nat?"

"Gabe." She whispered, putting her hand on her stomach and a tear quickly came to her eye. Henry searched her eyes. "Just like her." Natalie whispered.

"Natalie, babe? Look at me. What are you saying?" Henry tried. Finally she locked eyes with him.

"Nothing, it's just. Pregnant right out of school, I'm just like her. I realized it before but, but now…what if it happens to us?" She whispered.

"What?" Henry asked concerned.

"What if we make a mistake so big…" Tears started flowing and Henry wiped them with his finger "That it costs us…" Natalie started sobbing. "Our child!" She wailed and Henry pinned her face to his chest, his arms tight around her sobbing body.

"Shh…let's go home, get a good night sleep."

"That doesn't help Henry!" She cried.

"It won't happen. We'll be okay Nat, I promise I'm going to take care of you, and this baby. I promise…"

"My Dad promised." Natalie replied. Henry didn't know what to say.

"I can't promise anything won't happen. I can promise that I'm going to do my best, and that I'll love you with my whole heart – no matter what." Natalie wiped away a few more tears and looked at the ground.

"Let's just go home, we can get on the road tomorrow morning if we get to bed soon." She said. Henry put his arm snugly around her shoulder as the 2 walked home.

Henry woke up the next morning to see Natalie's spot on the bed empty, he turned to the clock and saw it was already 10 am. He rubbed his face for a few seconds and then slowly got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. It was empty. "Nat?!" He called. No response. There was a note on the counter.

Hahahha CLIFFHANGER!! Sorry I've been so slow updating, I've been crazed (No pun intended. Okay I'll admit it, pun most definitely intended) I'll get on the next chapter as soon as possible! Please review, I'll try to return the favor! Thanks to all of my readers, reviewers and everyone who favorite the story! I'll wrap this one up in a few chapters and get going on a new one!

Love,

YourEyes1012


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Henry's heart skipped a beat as he walked over to the note and glanced at hit.

HENRY –

DRIVE TO YOUR PARENTS' HOUSE. I'LL BE THERE LATER. DON'T WORRY. DON'T CALL.

I LOVE YOU

He sighed with relief but then got confused. Where was she? He ignored what she had written and took his cell phone off of the counter and dialed her cell.

"_Henry I told you not to call. If this isn't Henry then wait for the beep and leave me a message and eventually I'll get back to you." _

"Fuck." Henry whispered, hanging up. He put his fingers on his temples and thought about what to do. He finally decided to just go to his parents, he walked into his room to get his small suitcase to put his clothes for the weekend and for the funeral, and he noticed that Natalie's suitcase was gone and so were the new clothes they had bought last night. Henry sighed again and put his clothes in his bag and then quickly hopped in the shower and got dressed, shaved, and headed down to the parking garage down the street to get the car. Which is when he started wondering where Natalie had gone and who she had gone with – they only had one car- and it was still here. Once again Henry sighed, but put his bag in the trunk and began driving.

He finally arrived at his parents' house where he could see a couple of other family member's cars parked outside. Henry pulled the car over, grabbed his bag and headed up the sidewalk to the house, ringing the doorbell. Mrs. Carter swung open the door and tackled him in a hug.

"Sweetheart I'm so happy to see you!" She cried.

"You too Mom." He said smiling.

"Where's Natalie?!" Henry's mom asked, surprised.

"Oh, well um she had to run somewhere, she'll be here later." He replied.

"Oh. Is everything alright? How is she?"

"She's doing good." Henry replied curtly.

"Are you sure?" She asked, sensing something was wrong with her son."

"Yeah." He said and they both walked down the hallway towards the living room where Henry could here the familiar voices of his relatives. When they walked in, everyone looked up and Mr. Carter stood.

"There you are kiddo, now where's my future daughter in-law?" They quickly hugged.

"Dad, I told you we're not getting married. And she'll be here later."

"Please Henry, we all know you too are getting married." Henry's cousin Kevin said, playing poker at a table with a few other relatives.

"Someday, not now so when she gets here please don't say anything about that." Henry practically begged.

"Of course they won't sugarplum.." Henry's cousins all cracked up.

"Thanks Mom. I'm going to head upstairs and get settled."

"Okay, come down if you get hungry we all already ate lunch." Henry nodded and went upstairs, sprawling out on his old bed. He relaxed for about an hour and then headed down and ate, and spent some time watching movies and playing stupid games with his family. Then they all had a huge Carter family feast and desserts, and continued with the games and movies and stories until about 8, when the door bell rang. Henry sprung up and practically ran the whole way to the door, flinging it open and taking Natalie into his arms. She put her arms around his back while he squeezed her and kissed the top of her head.

"Where were you?" He whispered. "You had me worried sick." Natalie looked at the ground and whispered back

"I'm sorry…." She cut herself off when she saw Mrs. Carter coming down the hall and pasted on a fake smile.

"Natalie! Sweetheart, oh it's so good to see you!" she cried, gesturing at Natalie's stomach, hugging her and kissing her forehead. Natalie loved Mrs. Carter, and when her and Henry were still young she always hung around Henry's house wanting to know what it was like having a normal mom.

"You too Mrs. Carter."

"Where have you been?" Henry's mom asked.

"Oh, a friend just had an emergency, I had to run and help out, everything's fine though."

"Okay good, c'mon in." The 3 made their way down the hall and Natalie quickly whispered to Henry,

"They all know I'm pregnant; right?" Henry nodded.

"I only told my Mom, but trust me she sent a mass email to everyone on the face of the earth that he has a trace of my blood about it." They giggled softly and headed into the living room where everyone looked up and smiled when Natalie walked into the living room. There was a chorus of "There she is!" and "Natalie!" and "How are you?" and "Look at that stomach!". She just smiled and waved politely. After the quick warm welcomes Natalie sat down next to Henry's other Aunt, Nicole and they started talking as the family resumed their activities.

"How far along are you sweetheart?" She asked.

"About 5 months." Natalie replied quietly.

"And everything's going okay?" Natalie nodded. "Henry taking good care of you?"

"He always has." Natalie replied and they shared a soft smile. After sitting through an episode of Seinfeld and a game of poker Natalie began yawning uncontrollably, prompting a smile from Mrs. Carter.

"Henry, what are you doing just sitting there like an idiot, Natalie's tired, take her to your room." Henry hadn't even been paying attention, he was too busy comparing driving license pictures with his cousin Drake who had just gotten his. He quickly stood up and gestured for Natalie.

"No, I'm okay." She said.

"No, your 5 months pregnant and tired as hell, Henry?" Henry's Mom said. Everyone laughed and the two made their way upstairs, waving goodnight to everyone. Once they got upstairs they both changed into their pajamas and crawled into bed. Henry draped his arm across Natalie's waist and asked

"Are you going to tell me where you were?". Natalie sighed.

"I'm sorry for taking off like that. I just had to go talk to someone about something. Please don't worry Henry, everything's fine."

"That would be a convincing argument except for the fact that I woke up this morning and you had disappeared, leaving a 13 word note, and have been gone for over 12 hours. Everything is not fine Nat."

"Can we talk in the morning?"

"Natalie…"

"I'm just really tired, please I need to think."

"About what?"

"Goodnight." Henry sighed, and took his arm off of her, turning back over on his side facing away from her.

"I love you." She added.

"I love you too." Natalie closed her eyes and let her mind run, thinking about where she had gone and the events of the day……

_**Where did Natalie go? You'll find out next chapter! Please Read and Review, just a few more chapters before I finish it up and start a new story! Please review! Thanks for reading! **_

_**Love,**_

_**YourEyes1012**_


	8. Chapter 8: Flashback

Chapter 8:

_**This is Natalie's flashback to the events of the day….**_

Natalie woke up and looked at the clock next to her and Henry's bed. 6:25 in the morning. She yawned and turned on her back, looking at the ceiling, thinking about what had happened last night. She sighed, and turned to Henry, watching his chest go peacefully and slowly up and down. Natalie closed her eyes and thought for a moment, debating two choices, and she chose one and climbed out bed. She walked to the closet and threw on jeans, a t-shirt and a sweatshirt and sneakers. She grabbed the clothes her and Henry had bought last night, her dress, and a few other items of clothing, tossing them into her small suitcase. She brushed her teeth, and tossed her hair in a ponytail. Finally, Natalie scribbled a note and put it on the kitchen counter, running back into the bedroom, kissing Henry's cheek, grabbing her bag and purse and heading down to the street to hail a cab.

Natalie slept the whole ride to her destination, and when she arrived she overpaid the taxi driver by about $20 since she was in such a rush, muttering

"Keep the change." And running up the walkway, ringing the doorbell of the house. The door swung open.

"Natalie!" Dan exclaimed, hugging her. "What are you doing here at 8 o'clock in the morning?" He asked.

"I need to talk to Mom." Natalie said quickly.

"Look at that tummy!" Dan cried, ignoring her request and putting both of his hands on the sides of her stomach.

"Dad stop, please I really need to talk to Mom." Natalie walked in, shutting the door behind her, and slipping her sweatshirt off.

"Is everything okay?" Dan asked, concerned, "Why do you have a suitcase, did something happen with Henry?"

"No, yes, no his Aunt died we were supposed to drive up to his parents' house today for the funeral tomorrow, I told him I would meet him there."

"Di!" Dan called up the steps.

"Nat, honey you don't look so good."

"I'm fine." Diana walked down the steps in her pajamas.

"Hi sweetheart! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you, in private."

"Gee thanks." Dan said sarcastically, walking into the living room.

"Let's go upstairs to your room." Diana said. They both climbed the steps, and walked down the hallway. Natalie couldn't help but glance into _his_ room, which now had a large desk and hutch, and a rolling chair, computer, treadmill, and exercise ball. They both sat down on Natalie's bed. "What's wrong?" Diana asked. Natalie breathed and though for a few seconds.

"It's just…I…I'm worried."

"About what?" Tears began growing in Natalie's eyes and she tried to fight them off.

"About, the baby." Natalie managed to whisper after a few seconds.

"I, I'm sorry I really am, for bringing this up but. But, what if I, it, me and Henr…what if it happens to us? What happened to you and Dad?" Diana breathed in deeply.

"Then you'll get through it, like me and your Dad." She whispered, brushing a loose strand of her daughter's hair behind her ear.

"I'm just scared, I don't know how you got through it and I don't think I could." Natalie was sobbing now.

"I know you can." Diana replied, inspirationally. "You and Henry will be fine sweetheart, I know your worried – I was worried the whole time I was pregnant with you. And I wasn't the perfect Mom, I know but you turned out healthy, and beautiful, and everything I could ask for." Natalie kept crying.

"He really is never going away is he? Every parent worries all the time that something horrible will happen to their kid, but I know it can happen, I'm..I feel like…I just...." Diana put an arm around Natalie.

"No matter what happens, I know you'll both be okay. Why don't you go take a shower, and then I want to take you somewhere." She said. Natalie nodded, and got up the shower.

When she was done she walked downstairs with her bag where Diana was waiting. Her Dad kissed her goodbye and her and Diana headed out.

"Where are we going?" She asked her Mom.

"You'll see." She replied as she stepped on the gas and got on the road.

About an hour later they arrived at their destination.

"Oh." Natalie whispered. A cemetery. _The_ cemetery.

"We never took you here, I don't know if we should have, but I thought maybe, bringing you here…maybe…"

"Let's just get out." Diana nodded and they both unlocked their doors, unbuckled and stepped out of the car.

"This way." Diana said, gesturing to the right and they began walking amongst the graves.

"Do you come here a lot?" Natalie whispered.

"No. Only around once a year, that's why I had him buried so far away; so I couldn't just come and mourn him whenever I felt like it."

"But you came here a lot when I was younger, I think I remember you coming here."

"Yes, yes I did. Those few years after your 2nd birthday were the toughest because he never made it to them, it was hard accepting that fact. I was so lucky to have you but I still regretted losing him." Natalie nodded. "Here it is." Diana whispered. "Here he is." She corrected herself. Natalie turned to a simple looking grave

"_Gabriel Alexander Goodman_

_May 1__st__ 1991 - September 8__th__ 1992_

_Forever our son"_

"We hadn't meant for his initials to spell "gag"." Diana said, trying to lighten the mood. Natalie giggled. "The nurse tried telling me, but I guess the hormones still hadn't worn off and I just yelled that he was my baby and I'll make his initials whatever I wanted to make them, I was on a total rampage, your father was going nuts trying to calm me down." Diana laughed at the memory.

"You don't think I'll be like that, do you?"

"Let's put it this way - I didn't think I'd be like that." They both laughed and looked at the grave.

"I'm sorry Mom, about him. I think I'm finally starting to get it now that I'm going to be a Mom. Kids are the one kind of person that can't possibly just come and go out of your life. Even though I didn't know him, I think I kind of miss him. If that makes sense." Natalie whispered, emptily gazing at the grave. Diana nodded,

"Why don't you stay here for a minute, I know someone else who was buried here, I just want to stop by their grave." Natalie nodded and her Mom walked in the other direction. When she was gone Natalie looked to the grave, looked around to make sure no one was watching, and kneeled in the grass.

"Hi Gabe. I'm your sister, Natalie." She looked around again. "My life I always wanted to talk to you, to tell you how much I hated you, for ruining my childhood, for taking over her life and making mine hell. But I don't hate you anymore. I'm the lucky one. I'm sorry you can't be here, sometimes I wanted an older brother, to protect me, and cheer me up, but a lot of the time you were the reason I was so upset. I'm sorry for all the things I've said and thought about you. I never knew you, but you're my brother I guess. And I love you and I wish you could be here. But please Gabe. What happened to you was horrible. Please…" Natalie started crying. "Please don't let it happen to my baby. Please Gabe! I'm your sister. Don't put me through what Mom had to go through. Please, you can be like my kid's guardian angel, please watch over him or her, and protect them. That's all I want from you. To take care of my son or daughter, and Henry. You're my older brother so I know you're supposed to hate Henry, but I know that you watch from up there, so you must see what a good person he is. I'm really sorry Gabe. I feel like an insane person talking to a grave, but I know your listening. So please do this for me, for mom, and dad, and Henry, and your niece or nephew. I never knew you, but I miss you..." Natalie didn't understand how she was feeling this sense of emptiness with having her brother not here. "And I won't forget you, and I won't let them forget you. I love you." She whispered one last time, sobbing and standing up, wiping her tears. She felt Diana's hand on her shoulder.

"Ready to go?" She asked sweetly. Natalie nodded. Diana led her up the walkway to the car, consoling her, and letting her sleep on the way back to their place. Natalie woke up when they returned.

"Can you drive me to Henry's parents' house?" She asked.

"Shh, go back to sleep honey. You can go in the morning, just give Henry a call, he'll understand."

"No, I really want to go now. I need him." She said quietly. Diana nodded.

"Come inside and grab a snack and then I'll drive you." Natalie nodded now and they both walked inside. Natalie crashed on the couch for 45 minutes and then her Mom, Dad and her ate a small dinner. She walked into the living room when she was done and sat down at the old piano. Natalie's fingers met the keys and she began playing a familiar tune by ear for a few minutes, closing her eyes as she played.

"The music box." She heard Dan say from behind her. She turned around and nodded. Dan smiled grimly as she continued playing, putting his hand on her shoulder as she played more passionately and then stopped.

"Why am I just feeling this for him now?" She asked. Her Dad sat down next to her.

"Because you're about to be a parent." He said, as she slowly began to cry. Natalie stopped herself and her and Dan wiped her tears and she hugged him tighter than they had ever hugged before.

"Want me to drive you to the Carter's?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I just want to hang out here for a little while first." Dan nodded and stepped out as she continued playing the music box's song, and then a few lullabies, and other songs she played as a sad, lonely child, as a confused pre-teen, and an angry teenager, surprised that she remember all of them. Then she played the song her and Henry danced to at the dance, the song she wrote about her mother leaving, and the song Henry sung for her at her graduation party, and then songs from Hair, finally playing the music box song one more time and then getting up, realizing 4 hours had gone by. "Shit." She whispered.

"Dad!" She cried. He walked in from the kitchen.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, yes shit it's late, yeah let's go." She said frantically, gathering her things ,and fixing her hair a little bit and they got in the car and drove.

"Are you feeling better sweetheart?" Dan asked in the car while she gazed out the window.

"A little bit. I should text Henry, he's probably worried out of his mind." Natalie added.

"He knows we keep you safe." Dan said.

"Yeah he doesn't know where I am." Natalie told her father.

"What?"

"I just, I woke up this morning and I needed to talk to Mom so I left him a note and ran out."

"Natalie! You can't do that to someone, your right he's probably worried sick!" Dan scolded.

"Fuck, I can't find my phone." Natalie said, digging around in her bag. "Ow!" She said when she felt pressure in her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Dan asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I think it just kicked. I don't know though." She said, putting a hand on her bump. Dan smiled.

"It's about time it started kicking." He said. She smiled back at him.

"Here you are honey." Dan replied as they pulled up the Carter's house, and Natalie saw her and Henry's car parked outside. Dan let her out, kissing her goodbye and she got her back and walked up the sidewalk, ringing the doorbell. Within seconds Henry had swung it open and had taken her in his arms. Dan smiled from the car, as he drove away, knowing his daughter was in good hands. She squeezed him tightly, having missed him a lot considering it hadn't even been 24 hours. He kissed her head and whispered to her, asking her where she had been. Luckily Natalie didn't have to answer because Mrs. Carter came in and retrieved her. She spent the night with Henry's family, sharing a few smiles with him throughout the night before they went to bed.

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

Natalie woke up, and saw Henry's side of the bed empty, but as her eyes adjusted to the light he walked out of the bathroom, in his boxers, his hair dripping wet.

"Hey." He said, taking his pajamas from last night and tossing them in his bag.

"Hi." Natalie said. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Natalie gestured for Henry to sit next to her. He laid down against the pillows and gazed at her questioningly. She ran one of her hands through his wet hair and rested her head against his bare shoulder. "I'm sorry, for taking off yesterday. I really needed to talk to my Mom." Henry sat up a little and looked at Natalie, relieved.

"That's where you were, your parents'?" Natalie nodded. He smiled gently. "What did you need to talk about?"

"About Gabe." Natalie answered quickly and quietly. Henry just nodded slowly as she continued. "About how I was scared it might happen to us. We talked and then we went to the cemetery for a little while." She was starting to get slightly choked up. Henry put his arm around her. "I feel a little bit better." She finally whispered.

"Are you sure?" Henry asked. She nodded. "Because Nat, you know that.."

"I know." Natalie cut him off.

"Good." They kissed gently and Natalie rested a hand against his strong chest, while he wound an arm around her waist.

"Mommy and Daddy breakfast is ready!" They heard Mrs. Carter yell as they heard her coming up the steps. They smiled and broke away from each other, while Henry quickly changed and Natalie got up and they headed downstairs.

I'm not sure if the years for Gabe's life make sense, it depends on if you use lyrics from the OBCR or from the show, and what year it would be in the story, which I haven't decided lol. I hope you enjoyed it – please read and review I'll try to return the favor! Thanks to all my reviewers and subscribers!

Love,

YourEyes1012


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The next day….funeral time.

Henry woke up to a light knocking on his and Natalie's door, and his Mom slowly creeping it open. "Morning." She whispered. He smiled and slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake Natalie. He got up and hugged his Mom tightly.

"I'm sorry she's gone Mom." Henry whispered.

"Me too. But I still have you. And you still have Natalie. And we're all going to have a new baby in this world soon." Mrs. Carter said smiling, she was always such a positive person.

"Yeah." Henry replied. "I'll wake Nat up and we'll get ready to go." Mrs. Carter nodded and hugged him one last time before heading back downstairs. Henry kneeled down next to Natalie beside the bed and rubbed her arm lightly. "Nat, Natalie time to wake up." Natalie's eyelids fluttered open and he gazed into her chocolate eyes as she groaned.

"No.." She moaned, turning on her other side.

"I'm sorry, you have to get up." He said, smiling.

"I know." She grunted and slowly got out of bed, and Henry helped her.

"You can shower first." Henry told her.

"Kay." She gathered her clothes for the funeral and her hair stuff and headed into the bathroom while Henry grabbed his phone and scrolled through his contacts, wanting to send a text message. He found "Dan G." and they had a brief conversation.

_Henry: Was she okay yesterday?_

_Dan: Not at first, but it got better._

_Henry: What about?_

_Dan: The baby, just nervous. _

_Henry: You sure that's all, I'm getting worried about her._

_Dan: Me too. But there didn't seem to be anything else bugging her. Do you want to meet up and talk later, long time no see kiddo._

_Henry: Can't, funerals today. I'm freaking out about the baby too though. And Natalie, we're getting distant on and off and I hate it. Do you think there might be something else wrong?_

_Dan: I'm sure there's not Henry, it's probably just the hormones. Makes like a living hell for both of you._

_Henry: Tell me about it_

_Dan: Sorry about your Aunt kiddo_

_Henry: Thanks_

_Dan: Give my best to your folks – and don't over worry about Nat, God knows she worries about things enough for all of us_

_Henry: Agreed lol, l8er Mr. G, I gotta go get ready_

_Dan: Keep me updated on everything, let me know if you want to meet up and talk, you're like family kid _

_Henry: Thanks, I will. _

Natalie walked out of the bathroom, in her shower and grabbed a hair brush from her bag and headed back into the bathroom - and Henry quickly tossed his phone away, Natalie always got so pissed when him and Dan talked about her.

"It's getting late, come shower!" she called from the bathroom. He gathered his clothes and headed into the bathroom, where he stripped down and hopped into the shower.

"Who were you being so sneaky texting?" She asked. Henry tried to think on his feet.

"Just Gary."

"Uh-uh."

"What?!"

"Who were you talking to, you don't have to lie to me Henry."

"I'm not! I wouldn't lie to you, c'mon Nat. Gary and I were just talking about something." Natalie rolled her eyes but Henry couldn't see and within a few minutes of her starting to blow dry her hair he stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel, he could tell she was pissed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You're lying to me." She replied quickly and fiestily.

"I don't have time for this Nat, we have to leave in like 20 minutes." He said in just as sarcastic of a tone. She unplugged the blow dryer and walked out into the bedroom, changing into her dress and applying her makeup. Henry quickly towel dried his hair, and got dressed in his suit.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." She picked up her purse and walked out of the room and down the stairs where everyone marveled at how nice she looked, how slimming the black dress was and

"Oh you can't even tell your pregnant!" one of Henry's Grandma's exclaimed. Natalie smiled and thanked everyone graciously as Henry walked downstairs, smelling of cologne and adjusting his watch.

"Oooh you look so sharp and handsome!" His mom cried, kissing him. He smiled cheekily. "Something wrong?" She asked him.

"No." He said quickly.

"Well the limos are outside, let's go." Henry's Dad interrupted and the whole clan got into the limos and drove off. Henry whispered to Natalie in theirs

"You look nice." She looked blankly out the window.

"You too." Henry sighed as they continued down the road.

"I don't understand why you're so upset Nat." He said, putting his hand on her leg.

"Because you're lying to me and acting really sneaky and I just want to know what's going on!" She whispered. Henry sighed and leaned his head back, closing his eyes the rest of the way. They all arrived at the cemetery and were in the back of a line of limos.

"I'm going to go help my Grandma." Henry said, Natalie peered out the window and saw that in her old age she was struggling to get out of the car. On his way out of the car, his cell phone dropped out of his back pocket, but he didn't notice. Natalie watched him walk off, and debated looking at the phone but she picked up and immediately scrolled through the text messages, looking at Henry and Dan's whole conversation. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she got out of the limo, handing the phone to the driver.

"Can you tell my boyfriend he left his phone here?" She asked. He nodded and took the phone, getting out of the car and walking over to Henry as Natalie went to talk to some of Henry's cousins.

The ceremony began, with Cara's kids and Henry's Mom speaking about her, and her husband. Henry and Natalie sat next to each other and Henry's Mom began speaking of memories of Henry's birthday cakes, which Cara baked annually as a tradition, and Natalie could see Henry becoming upset. She was pissed off at him though so she didn't care. What the hell? Why would he be confronting her Dad about issues they were having, it's not his business! And she was fine Henry was just so god damn over freaking protective! If there was something really wrong she would tell him, she shared what she wanted to share with him with him. That was it. They sat through the rest of the Church portion and then all walked out as they buried dear Aunt Cara. Henry's Mom sobbed and he and his Dad comforted her. They had decided on a small reception type gathering at a local hotel and the limos drove them. Natalie said to him

"So I didn't have time to finish reading, what were my Dad's guesses at what's wrong with me lately?"

"What?" Henry asked.

"When you were talking to my Dad before, what did he tell you." Henry got a really angry look on his face.

"You went through my text messages?! What the hell Nat that's a total invasion of my privacy!"

"So is talking to my Dad about me, I told you everything I wanted you to know about why I was upset, and he knows what I want him to know about us. There are certain things that are none of either of your business because I went to talk to my MOM! Not him, not you!"

"I can't believe you went through my text messages, how can I trust you when…"

"How can I TRUST YOU when you lie to me!"

"When did I lie to you?"

"When you told me you had been texting Gary!"

"Because I didn't want you to freak out over nothing."

"You still lied."

"And you still went through my text messages." Henry spat back. They got out of the limo and mingled with family throughout the reception, avoiding each other, even when they sat next to each other to eat. Finally, Nat was getting a soda at the bar and Henry walked up to get a beer. When she turned to walk away he tugged her arm.

"Wait. I was texting your Dad to make sure something wasn't going on with you that you weren't telling me Nat. You're so sneaky, and quiet, and sad all the time and I don't get it. I thought maybe something happened. You can't blame me for worrying."

"Do you really think that if something important was going on I would keep it from you?" Natalie asked.

"Well I don't know, it took you 3 weeks to tell me you were pregnant." He muttered, walking away.

"And you know what.." Natalie began and Henry turned to listen.

"You're right I have been acting distant, we are distant because you're a fucking asshole!"

"Yeah Natalie? And when am I an asshole!? Huh? When I stay up all night with you because you can't sleep, when I run out at 2 in the morning to buy whatever fucking food your begging for? When I hold your hair back when you're throwing up?! If you want to see me be an asshole just push me a little bit further – and you know what? You won't SEE me being an asshole because when I'm acting like on I'll be gone!" Henry took off, walking quickly and angrily in the other direction. Suddenly Natalie's glass dropped to the floor.

"OW!" She yelled, gripping her stomach as the glass shattered. Henry ran back over to her side.

"What?" He asked.

"Fucking kid's kicking again!" She groaned, trying not to scream. Henry chuckled. "Nice to know you laugh at my pain." She muttered. He put a hand on her stomach while she continued groaning, feeling the pressure of his child kicking.

"That's so cool." He said.

"Yeah it's cool for YOU, this child kicks like a fucking Olympic Tae Kwon Do champion!" She yelled, Henry's family laughed, and so did he.

"I'll get you some advil." Henry said.

"Yeah!" Natalie yelled back sarcastically, as a few of Henry's female relatives walked over to marvel at her. She tried being pleasant but these women were driving her crazy. Finally Henry came back with an advil, and she popped it without even drinking something with it. His relatives scattered away.

"Let's go sit." Henry said, pulling her elbow gently to some stairs on the side of the room. Natalie held her stomach the whole time, cringing as the baby kicked inside of her.

"I'm sorry." Henry said. "That you have to deal with this. And for talking to your Dad about you. I know you hate it, I know it makes you uncomfortable so I..I was just worried. But I'm sorry, I should trust you when you say that you're okay."

"You're just apologizing because I'm in pain." Natalie muttered.

"No, I'm really not. Look you yelling like that practically gave me a heart attack. I worry about you a lot more than I should. And I'm sorry if I get overprotective and nosy sometimes, I should respect your privacy and what goes on with you and your parents stays between you and your parents, unless you want to share it with me." Natalie nodded.

"I'm sorry I went through your phone. You were just acting so suspicious and I freaked and thought…"

"Do you really think that would happen?" Henry cut her off asking.

"No. I know it wouldn't so I don't know why…I'm just insecure now…my emotions are just…I'm not myself. I'm sorry."

"Me too." Henry whispered, kissing her.

"Henry stop, your family is staring." Natalie muttered.

"I don't care." Henry replied, kissing her again. And again. And again. And again.

The next morning Henry and Natalie drove back to the city. When they got home they unpacked their stuff, made Natalie another doctor's appointment and Henry called Gary and got caught up on the work he had missed. Their first night back, they were up until almost midnight as Natalie threw up and dealt with pain. Finally, at 11:59 they were in bed and her pain had mostly subsided. The clock turned to 12 am and Henry turned to Natalie.

"Nat." He whispered. She grunted in response. "Happy March 1st." Natalie sat up and calculated the days in her head. She smiled at her boyfriend.

"You're so the girl." She muttered and he kissed her, and eventually they fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Natalie was walking down the New York City street, her coat snug around her shoulders. The first day of spring was only a few days away but the wind still made her fingers numb. She was on her way to her doctor's appointment. She jogged across the street and saw Henry standing outside the office, waiting for her. He saw her coming and smiled.

"Hey." She said, "Why are you waiting out here it's fucking freezing." She said, as he kissed her cheek and they walked inside. He shrugged.

"It's not that bad." Natalie rolled her eyes and checked in at the front desk, then sitting next to Henry in the cheap waiting room chairs that had become like second homes to them.

"How long is your lunch break?" Natalie asked Henry.

"An hour."

"It might take that long with all of these people in front of us, why don't you go grab something at the diner across the street?" Natalie suggested. Henry shook his head

"No I'll be okay."

"No, go." Natalie insisted.

"Natalie I'm fine." Now Natalie was getting annoyed.

"Just go, it'll take two minutes."

"I want to stay here." He whispered firmly. Natalie shook her head at his protectiveness and leaned her head on his shoulder. About 20 minutes later the nurse came and retrieved them, putting them in an examination room. 10 minutes later Dr. Madden came in.

"Natalie, Henry good to see you both back." She said, looking at her clipboard. "So today we're going to do another ultrasound, make sure everything's okay in there, and if you want I can tell you what gender it will be. But, to know or not to know that is where the couples usually argue, so I'm going to go get the machine ready, and have the nurse bring you some water, and you too can get bickering." She said laughing as she walked out.

"Do you want to know?" Henry asked.

"I don't know. Do you?"

"I don't know." Henry replied, them both smiling.

"I mean if we don't find out, then we can't pick a name, and we can't do much decorating, or shopping…" Natalie thought out loud.

"But if we do find out then it kind of takes some of the fun out of it." Henry finished.

"We can always just buy some neutral furniture, and basic bedding and unisex clothes and toys, and not paint the walls, and then the baby will be in the hospital for the first few days anyway, it will give us some time to figure it out, a little bit." Henry suggested. "And we can choose 2 names we like." He added.

"Have you thought about names yet?" Natalie asked. Henry shook his head,

"You?"

"No." they both smiled.

"So, you want it to be a surprise?" Henry asked.

"Do you?"

"I asked you first." He argued. "It's up to you." He added.

"No, it's up to you too, what do you want?" Natalie asked, assertively.

"I dunno…" He said, laughing.

"Fine. Let's let it be a surprise." Natalie said, "If that's okay?"

"Perfect." Henry replied, kissing her. As they pulled away from each other the nurse walked in with 3 water bottles.

"Drink up, Dr. Madden will be back soon." She said.

"Okay, thanks." Natalie replied politely, beginning to drink the first bottle. She finished and after a few minutes Dr. Madden came back and got her and brought them both back to the ultrasound room. She put the cold gel on Natalie's stomach as she laid down, and brought the wand across her stomach, and they all looked at the screen. Henry smiled, the baby was a lot more formed than it had been last time, and you could really make it out. Natalie smiled a little bit too. Dr. Madden grinned as well, and began rambling and pointing out things on the screen. Finally she wrapped up her little speech and let them go.

"You're both in good shape Natalie, I'll see you in 4 weeks, and that baby will be here before you know it." She said, walking out.

"Henry, your lunch break's over in 15 minutes, go to the diner." Natalie said, as they walked out of the office, all bundled up.

"No I want to make sure you get home okay."

"I'll be fine Henry." Henry kissed her cheek, and gripped her hand as they walked. She shook her head and he walked her up to the apartment, and kissed her goodbye and practically jogged back to work to make sure he wouldn't card in late.

Henry returned from working out more budgeting with Gary later than usual that night. Natalie was playing piano when he got home. He closed the door quietly, so she wouldn't notice. She didn't. He walked in and put his stuff down, listening to the song she was playing. She had her eyes closed and was humming ever so quietly along with the tune under her breath. Her phone started ringing and she slammed her fingers down on the keys, frustrated at the interruption. She turned to get it off the counter and saw Henry leaning up against the counter, smiling. "How long have you been there?" She asked, as he tossed her the phone.

"A few hours." He said sarcastically, making her giggle.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone. "Oh hey." Henry grabbed his bag, and then waved to her as she sat down on the couch, going into their room to give her some privacy. He got out the newspaper he had picked up on his way home and went to the job listings, trying to find something that even just a few hours before or after his day at the club would bring a little extra cash in. He heard Natalie laughing in the other room and smiled at the mere sound of it. About a half hour later he had circled some jobs and he heard Natalie hang up the phone, and he quickly shoved the paper back into his bag. "Hey." She said, walking in and laying on the bed, facing him. He smiled in return and kissed her.

"Who was that?" Henry asked.

"Nicole." Natalie replied, kissing him now. Henry remembered Nicole, one of Nat's friends from Columbia. He saw them talking on facebook a lot, but knew they hadn't seen each other in ages. "I'm going to hang out with her tomorrow, she has a day off."

"Good, you must get lonely here while I'm gone." Henry replied.

"Sometimes." She whispered, running her fingers through his dark brown hair and looking straight into his eyes. "And she told me there's this birthing class over the weekend at the community center on 64th. I think we should go, if you're not doing anything."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." Henry said. "So, let's talk about names." He added enthusiastically. "Let's start with girls, since I know it's going to be a girl." He said, smirking. Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said. They both began thinking.

"Allison?" Henry suggested.

"Ew." Natalie replied. Henry laughed.

"Brittney?" "Danielle?" "Lindsay?" "Megan?" "Ashley?"

"Hannah?" "Grace?" "Kerry?" "Lauren?" "Kimberly?" They both rattled off names, making faces at some and smiling at some.

"We should write this down." Natalie said, grabbing a pen and pad of paper.

"Okay, let's start with the A's…." Henry suggested, wanting to keep things orderly. Natalie nodded, and they both began to think. Once they reached the end of the alphabet, and had gone through the boys names' too it had been 2 hours, and their list looked like this…

Girls:

Amanda

Adrienne

Ashley

Bethany

Brooke

Brittney

Brianna

Caitlyn

Danielle

Erica

Emily

Gina

Hannah

Hailey

Hilary

Jessica

Jaclyn

Juliana

Kendall

Kimberly

Kelly

Delaney

Ava

Megan

Melanie

Grace

Mallory

Marissa

Molly

Meredith

Monica

Rachel

Rebecca

Sydney

Savannah

Samantha

Serena

Sophia

Tessa

Theresa

Tracy

Vivienne

Vanessa

Boys:

Aaron

Aiden

Austin

Logan

Luke

Andrew

Brendon

Brian

Bentley

Bradley

Chase

Connor

Chandler

Christopher

Christian

Dylan

Dustin

Eric

Ethan

Evan

Griffin

Gavin

Garret

Jack

Jordan

Kyle

Jason

Joshua

Trent

Mitchell

Nicholas

Nolan

Nathan

Zachary

"Think about it." Henry said. "Our kid's going to have this name the rest of their life." Natalie's face dropped as she thought about it.

"Now that I think about it, I never really liked my name." She replied.

"Aw, I wanted to name her Natalie Junior!" Henry exclaimed. Natalie hit him with a pillow.

"Seriously we can't screw this up." She said. "No pressure." Henry added. "No pressure."

**I know it was kind of short and pointless, lol, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. I'm sooo busy and I promise I'm already starting a new chapter but it's going to be long- I promise! Thanks for reading, please review! Thank you!**

**Love,**

**YourEyes1012**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

The next day, Henry walked out of the bedroom after his shower, slipping on his suit jacket. He and Gary were proposing some of their budgeting ideas to the owner of the club and some of its investors. He was wearing a full suit, and tie; something he hadn't had to do at work since the summer during his internship. Natalie was getting cereal together for them, in her pajamas in the kitchen.

"Hey." Henry said, sitting down and straightening his tie. Natalie turned around and said

"Hey..whoa. Stand up." She said. He smiled and stood up. "Someone looks sharp." She said, kissing him.

"Thanks." He replied, he was kind of nervous for today because these budgets involved a raise that he was in desperate need for.

"Don't worry Henry, you'll be fi….." Natalie cringed and grabbed her stomach and Henry put a hand on her waist while she stifled a groan.

"I think once that kid can walk we'll have to find a karate school for him." He said, smiling, kissing her cheek. Natalie rolled her eyes and muttered

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. But it's pretty cool you have to admit." Henry told her.

"Yeah, it is."

"I'll get you some Tylenol and then I got to run, Nicole's coming over, right?" He called as he walked to the bathroom to get her medicine.

"I think we're going out somewhere, but I'm not sure." Natalie yelled back and got herself some water. Henry brought a little pink pill and Natalie took it and washed it down.

"Okay, if you need anything shoot me a text, okay?"

"Kay." Henry kissed her.

"Bye."

"Bye, good luck." Natalie replied.

"Thanks, love you." Henry opened the door.

"Love you too." Henry smiled, waved, and walked out, shutting the door behind him. Natalie cleaned up the dishes and then got in the shower. Then she got changed into jeans and a t-shirt, and hoodie. She blow dried her hair and threw on some quick makeup when there was a knock at the door. She swung it open, and there stood Nicole. One of her best friends at Columbia, and one of the few normal people she found there.

"Hey!" Nicole said, hugging her quickly and walking inside. She was normal height, had dark red-brown hair, and was absolutely gorgeous.

"Hey."

"Holy crap you're huge!" Nicole cried.

"Gee thanks."

"No, you look beautiful, it's so exciting you're gonna be a Mom! Crazy!"

"Yeah." Natalie agreed.

"Something wrong?" Nicole asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Henry, it's just I know he's freaking out about this budgeting meeting, all because his boss Gary wants to give him a raise, and he's paranoid about me and money and he doesn't know if the club owner will pass it and he's been freaking out all week."

"Are you guys going to be okay, with money and stuff?"

"I think so, I mean we've been saving a lot, and we're just going to buy cheap, unfinished furniture and then my Dad and Henry are going to paint it, and, I'll either go back to the show or get another job for the evening, once the baby's born." Nicole nodded.

"Are you guys going to that birthing class?"

"Yeah."

"Good. So, I was thinking we could stop by the salon, and get our nails done quickly with Allie, and then go to lunch, and then come back and I can listen to your latest genius compositions." Allie had been another one of their good friends at school, she worked at a hair and nail salon in the city, while she tried to book a job somewhere in journalism, where she had gotten her degree in.

"Sounds good, except the new genius compositions part, my music has been pretty shitty lately." Natalie replied.

"Oh c'mon Nat, you're amazing. And I'm sure you've been playing so much you've already got a baby Mozart on the way, fuck the stupid videos." Natalie laughed.

"No, Henry and I have already come to the conclusion that it's going to be the next Jackie Chan."

"Oooh does it kick a lot?" Natalie nodded. "Does it hurt?" Natalie nodded again.

"Aw, but that's got to be pretty cool. And at least you have a prince charming like Henry, seriously he's like the best boyfriend ever you're so lucky."

"I know, he really is perfect." Natalie mused.

"I know we talked about this a few months ago, but you guys haven't made any plans since then, about you know, getting married?" Natalie shook her head.

"No, well we decided eventually obviously, but just not now."

"I totally get it, I can't stand it when people just get married because the girl's pregnant, tons of my friends have done it and they just turn out being bitchy because they have a baby, and a dumbass husband who they can't stand." Natalie laughed and said

"Let's get going." And they did. They went out, got their nails done and talked to Allie, grabbed lunch, and then got back to the apartment. Natalie played the piano and Nicole sat and listened, smiling. Their first year of college (Since Henry had been in NY first, and was in his dorm already when Natalie transferred) they roomed together in a dorm and Nicole loved when Natalie played the small keyboard in their room. Henry walked back in and Natalie and Nicole turned to the door.

"Hey!" Henry said, as Nicole stood up and hugged him quickly. "Haven't seen you in a while, I was kind of enjoying it." He said sarcastically. Nicole swatted his arm.

"Henry!" Natalie cried.

"Good to see you too." Nicole replied. "It was good to see you too Nat, but I should probably get going."

"Thanks for coming." Natalie said, hugging her friend. "Henry's right, it does get kind of lonely when he's gone."

"Well we have to hang out more!" Nicole cried. "Have fun at that birthing class, and I wish you guys would find out if it was a boy or a girl so I can start showering it with presents now, but I'll find some unisex toys for the baby shower." Nicole said.

"I told you, I'm not having a baby shower." Natalie replied.

"That's what you think…" Nicole replied, waving as she walked out. "Byee!!" She shut the door behind her.

"You guys have fun?" Henry asked.

"Yeah." They kissed quickly. "How was the meeting?" "Stressful." Henry laughed nervously.

"The investors are all going to talk about it, we'll have an answer soon." Natalie could tell he was really nervous about it.

"Don't worry." She said quietly, as Henry put his hands over her stomach. He pouted playfully and asked

"Why won't it kick?"

"Shhh don't say that wo…OW!" She cringed and grabbed her stomach.

"Are you serious, it kicked when I said kick!?" Henry asked, totally intrigued and amazed. Natalie laughed

"No, I just thought it might make you happy!" She said, kissing him.

"Fail." He replied, squinting, angry with her for tricking him. She just smiled, a real smile, which as much as he tried to resist it caused Henry to smile

The next day……

The next morning Henry and Natalie, woke up, got showered, dressed, and ready and then went to the diner for breakfast. When they were done they walked to the community center and got signed up and registered for the class. They were escorted into a big cardio class room that had a big group of folding chairs in a circle in the center. Natalie sat down in one and Henry sat on the floor beside her. A few other couples were already there and a lot more began coming in. All of them just talked quietly amongst themselves. About 10 minutes later, a woman with blonde hair in a ponytail, in gym clothes walked in with a man in his 30's at her side.

"Hello everyone!" She called. "My name's Lynn, and I'm your instructor for today, and this is Tyler, my assistant." Everyone chorused hello's. "Okay, so first we're just going to go around the circle and introduce ourselves, and then I'm going to teach you a little about the class, and some basics of giving birth and then we'll get to the fun stuff!"Everyone chuckled lightly, while most of the guys rolled their eyes and Henry raised his eyebrows. They went around the circle, saying their names and then Lynn and Tyler handed out little booklets, with diagrams and info about the class and birth. Lynn talked a bit about the most important things to do and remember while giving birth, for both the guy and girl. Then they all got yoga mats and she started a little bit of Lamaze. Then they all had a small snack, and she talked more about pregnancy and then before they knew it the class was over.

Natalie and Henry had a late lunch out, and then came home.

"Henry?" Natalie asked when they got there.

"Yeah?"

"Did that class make you feel like you know more now, or just remind you of more things that could go wrong?" She asked, smirking slightly.

"Well do you want my honest answer?" Henry asked, smiling.

"Yes…"

"It not only reminded me of things that could go wrong but added about another 10,000 to the list." Natalie laughed and Henry wrapped his arms around her. "But, my honest answer; I really think we'll be okay." He said.

"Me too."

Review!!!!!

Enjoy, another long chapter coming ASAP!

Love,

YourEyes1012


	12. 12 Bieber & Budgets & Babies oh my!

About a week later Natalie was making dinner when Henry walked angrily in the door, slamming the door behind him.

"Jesus!" Natalie yelled jumping, and dropping a knife on the ground.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"What's wrong?" Henry ripped off his jacket and dropped it on the couch.

"Fucking budget didn't pass."

"Henry it's alrig…"

"Instead of giving me a raise they're cutting my salary 25%." He interrupted. Natalie was silent.

"What?" She whispered.

"Yeah." Henry replied, leaning on the counter putting his head in his hands. Both of them were worried, they were barely getting by as it was, and now not only would they have the expenses of having a baby around but now they would have 25% less money?? Natalie could see how disappointed in himself he was.

"Why would they cut your salary, no one does their job at that place better than you do! Where's the money going?"

"Better sound and lighting equipment, and more money in our investors pockets." Henry replied sarcastically.

"Henry…we'll figure it out, we'll be oka..."

"I've got to go make a phone call." Henry interrupted her, walking into their bedroom and shutting the door. He grabbed the newspaper listings he had circled jobs in the other day, grabbed his cell phone and dialed the first one he had circled. After scheduling a few interviews he and Natalie had dinner, he was totally silent and Natalie could tell he was scared, and upset, and pissed off as hell.

"I know you're not going to like this…" She began, making Henry look up with his eyebrows raised. "Because you're all protective about me, but the salon Allie works for now is looking for someone at the front desk. Her boss talked to me for a few minutes and said they'd be happy to hire me, and would be flexible with my schedule. Allie says it's pretty good pay for doing nothing and……"

"No." Henry said firmly. "Don't worry about it, I've called some offices, if I can cut my time with Gary until 2 o'clock a bunch of these jobs are looking for people on 3 to 7:00 or 8:00 shifts, so it will work out fine."

"Henry it's not fair for you to be working 2 jobs and me working none." Natalie replied.

"Natalie you're pregnant." He said angrily.

"It doesn't mean I'm completely useless…"

"I didn't say…"

"And it's not like I need your permission to get a job anyway!" Natalie stood up, taking her dishes away.

"Natalie…" Henry warned. She ignored him and just walked into their room, shutting the door. After a few seconds Henry heard the shower water turn on. He finished eating and then quickly typed up a resume of his jobs and internships throughout college and before and after and printed a few copies of it out. He washed the dishes and then walked into their bedroom to find Natalie in her pajamas, already asleep. He chuckled quietly, covered up with the blankets, kissed her forehead, changed and got in bed beside her.

The next morning, Natalie was making breakfast when Henry walked out of the bedroom. She ignored him.

"I'm going to be home late tonight, I have a job interview after work , and another one right after that." He told her. She nodded. "Are you going to the salon?" He asked. She nodded again. Henry took a deep breath. "Natalie, Dr. Madden told you that going to the theatre and playing the piano for 2 and a half hours every night was too much. What makes you think walking to the salon and working there for 5 hours is any better?" He asked calmly. She ignored him. "Nat…."

"I don't care Henry, I'm sitting at a desk all day I'll be fine. I can take the bus instead of walking. We need money.."

"And I'm going to get us money. You, don't worry about it." Henry interrupted.

"Yeah, so what's going to happen Henry?! You'll be gone from 9 to 2 and then go straight to another job from 3 to 8? I go to bed at 9:30, I'll never see you!" Natalie yelled. "And I'll be alone for even longer! I can't take it enough as it is, being here with nothing to do except bills and play the fucking piano!" She screamed, her eyes started getting watery. "You'll be gone all day and night and I'll never see you." She whispered.

"That's not true…" Henry replied quietly.

"Yes it is!!" She cried, as tears fell.

"Nat, I'm sorry I'm gone all day." He said, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry you're here alone, and I'm sorry I'll be gone even more. I know, it's not fair. I don't like it either."

"So don't do it, let me do something."

"Okay. I would feel a lot better about it though, if you got some kind of job from here, in the apartment. Something easy and calm." Natalie nodded.

"I'll call Allie and tell her I'm not coming and I'll try to find something today." Henry kissed her gently.

"Good. I love you." He replied.

"Are you still going to those interviews today?" Natalie whispered.

"I think I should. Because then I can talk to them about how much pay it would be if I quit the club and worked full time for these two companies today, and see if it's better than what I get at the club. Okay?" He asked. She nodded and kissed him again. He made his way out and Natalie got on the computer, looking up companies she could work for from home. Suddenly a jolt of pain with her stomach.

"Fuck." She muttered, boy could this could kick. Natalie got up to go get some advil from the medicine cabinet, and of course they were all out. She got dressed and threw on a sweatshirt to go buy some more. Out in the hallway, their neighbor Mrs. Teller was carrying her briefcase, pushing a stroller with her baby son Tommy in it and talking on the phone.

"No, don't worry about it Kelly, I understand. I'll find another sitter, really it's okay." She looked very rushed and upset. "Okay, bye." She said, hanging up the phone. Mrs. Teller was in her 30's and her and her husband were really nice, and Tommy, who was only 9 months old was adorable.

"Hey Mrs. Teller." Natalie said.

"Oh, hi Natalie, how are you?"

"I'm good, you don't look too good." She replied, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, well you know Kelly Grill, the teenager from downstairs?" Natalie nodded. "She's on spring break, and a few days ago my regular babysitter Tracy, left without warning to take care of her sick Mom in California for a few months. So I asked Kelly if over break she could watch Tommy here while I'm at work, but Kelly's progress report came and she's failing calculus and so her Mom's making her stay home and study, so now this guy is coming to work with me."

"Yikes." Natalie replied, and then a thought popped into her head. "You know, I could watch him. Today, and even everyday until you find a new sitter, or until the baby's born." She said. "Henry's salary got cut, we're a little tight on cash and I could use the practice." She added.

"Natalie, that would be wonderful, if you really have time, you look like you were going somewhere."

"Oh, the baby just won't stop kicking so I was running out to get a new box of advil, it's no biggie."

"Oh, so you know what, I'll put together a bag of Tommy's things and food, and I'll bring him and all of it up with a box of advil for you in 5 minutes."

"Okay, great." Natalie replied. She walked out and back up to the apartment and grabbed the phone and dialed her downstairs neighbor, Marissa Grill.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Marissa it's Natalie Goodman, from upstairs."

"Of course, hi Natalie how are you?"

"I'm pretty good, look I heard Kelly's having some trouble with calculus."

"Yes, you must have heard from Mrs. Teller, I feel so horrible keeping Kelly home from sitting but they have an exam as soon as break's over and she needs to study."

"Yeah, well don't worry about it because I'm home all day so I offered to watch Tommy, so don't feel bad. But, I could tutor Kelly in the afternoons after Tommy gets picked up. I was good at math, and Henry and I are tight on cash…"

"That sounds great Natalie! Are you sure you would want to?" Marissa cried, sounding very happy.

"Yeah! Of course."

"That really is wonderful, I know you two don't talk a lot but Kelly looks up to you so much!"

"_That's creepy."_ Natalie thought. "Aw that's so sweet!" She replied.

"How about we start tonight I'll send her up at around 6?"

"Sounds awesome Marissa."

"And actually, if you're needing some money, my 9 year old Alyssa has been wanting to learn to play piano. Could she come up every night around 5, and you could teach her? I'd pay anything to get her to actually play notes on the piano in the living room, and to get her out of my hair." They both laughed.

"That sounds great, really. Thank you so much, I'll see them both tonight!"

"Thank you so much Natalie! I'm glad you called! Have a good day!"

"You too." They hung up and Natalie did a small happy dance when Mrs. Teller knocked at the door. Natalie opened it, and took Tommy from her arms, and the diaper bag and a small tote bag of a few of his toys. Mrs. Teller kissed Tommy goodbye and then ran off to work. Natalie settled Tommy on a blanket on the living room floor and then grabbed the phone and dialed Henry's cell.

"You okay?" He answered, worriedly.

"Yes, I'm more than okay, I'm an absolute genius!" She cried.

"Why?" Henry asked, she could hear his smile of relief when she said she was okay. She explained the situation with Mrs. Teller, and with the two Grill girls. "3 jobs in one day Nat, not too shabby." Henry said, chuckling. "Just make sure you don't tire yourself out." He added.

"Relax." Natalie replied.

"Okay, so I traded my 12:00 lunch break to get off at one today so I'll run home to see you okay?"

"Alright, Tommy and I will see you then."

"Love you bye." Henry said.

"Love you too." She hung up and immediately starting ogling over Tommy. She played with his feet, and tickled him and he gargled and giggled. Then they played with his toys and read books and played "superman". Then they both had lunch and before Natalie knew it Henry was walking in the door.

"Hey. Hi Tommy." He said, putting down his backpack and walking over to the baby on Natalie's lap on the couch. The baby just gurgled some more, as it had been doing all day.

"Say hi Tommy." Natalie whispered in his tiny ear. "Here, hold him." Natalie said to Henry, who was waving at Tommy with no response.

"No it's okay…."

"Henry I'm pretty sure you've never held a baby in your life, you need practice." Natalie told him, putting Tommy in Henry's arms gently. He bounced Tommy up and down. Tommy just glared at him, almost scowling. Henry made a similar face back at him. "Henry! Stop giving him the eye!" Natalie cried.

"He's giving it to me!" Henry argued. Tommy pinched Henry's wrist. "OW!" He yelled. Natalie began laughing. Henry gently pinched the baby back.

"HENRY! What's wrong with you!?"

"He did it first! He needs a taste of his own medicine! So every obnoxious thing he does, I'm doing back."

"Nice discipline method. Oh so when he poops in his pants you'll do it too!" Natalie said sarcastically. Henry stuck his tongue out at her. Tommy blew a spit bubble, Henry pursed his lips "Don't. You. Dare." Natalie scolded strictly. Henry stopped, and looked at her. She gave him the "Do it and die" look and he gave up. Tommy started laughing at Henry's defeat. Natalie laughed too. "Who does Natalie have whipped Tommy? Who?" She cooed, picking the baby up in her arms. Tommy pointed at Henry. "That's right Tommy! You're such a good baby." She said, bouncing him up and down gently while he smiled and giggled. Henry glared at the baby.

"Evil child." He muttered.

"Aw, no he's cute!" Natalie replied. Henry stood up and eyed the baby more carefully.

"I'll give him that, but our baby will be cuter." He said, smiling at Natalie. Henry moved closer and kissed her gently.

"AH!" Tommy shrieked gleefully, and swatted Henry's face.

"DUDE!" Henry yelled. Natalie just laughed and put Tommy on the floor with some of his toys and made Henry lunch. He ate and they talked, but then Henry had to go for his interviews.

"Good luck." Natalie said, kissing him goodbye.

"Thanks, love you. Bye Tommy!" Henry called, walking out. Tommy, who had been giggling while he played with a toy car stopped playing and glared at Henry. He shut the door and Natalie walked over to him.

"Oh Tommy, why are you so mean to Henry?" She asked.

"Begh, bah, ma." The baby gurgled. Natalie smiled and popped in one of the videos Mrs. Teller had left with him.

A few hours later Tommy was picked up and then Alyssa came over and Natalie taught her some basic notes, and wrote some basic stuff down for her, and gave her one of her old piano playing books to look at, and then Kelly came over with her math binder. Natalie started at the beginning, going over concepts with her, giving her new, easier to follow notes to take and going over mistakes on worksheets, and tests. At around 7, as Kelly was packing up her stuff, Henry walked in, smiling brightly.

"Henry, you've met Kelly a few times I think." Natalie said.

"Yeah, hey." Henry replied.

"Hi. Thanks Natalie, I'll be back tomorrow, my Mom told me to give you this…" She said, pulling out a white envelope.

"Thanks Kel, see you tomorrow." Natalie replied, and she left. Natalie pulled the money out from the envelope and counted it along with the money from Mrs. Teller. "Not bad." She said, "Now why are you so happy?" She asked, dangling her arms around Henry's neck.

"Because I'm with you." He replied, cheesily.

"Oh cut the shit and just tell me." Natalie replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well. I told Gary about my interviews, and as I was leaving my last one I got a call from him. The owner, and the managers freaked about losing me; so they're giving me back 15%, they're only taking 10!" He exclaimed. "It's not the same as before, but it's better than the other offers."

"Henry that's great!" Natalie said. "I can't believe our lives are actually working out." She added. Henry rolled his eyes, but smiled, and kissed her. "You know what we need to do?" Natalie asked, pulling away from him.

"What?"

"Finalize names." Henry nodded, and got the pad of paper they had been writing on. They scanned it and talked on the couch, finally picking Hailey Adrienne for a girl and Kyle Zachary for a boy. Natalie's phone started ringing, the ringtone playing a song but it was in the other room and Henry couldn't fully make it out but…

"Natalie Goodman." He said, standing up. "Is your ringtone a Justin Bieber song?" he asked. Natalie blushed, and ran for her phone but Henry beat her there.

"Baby, baby, baby, baby oh…." It rang as he got closer.

"Holy. Shit." Was all he could say. He grabbed the phone and stared at it, listening in disbelief that, that was his girlfriend's ringtone. "Hey Mr. G!" He said, picking it up while Natalie glared. He just laughed. "Yeah I'm okay, yeah she's right here. Oh and Mr. G!...." he fought off his laughter. "When Natalie kills me, I leave my Xbox to you!" He cried as she dove for him, grabbing the phone from him.

"What Dad?" She asked.

"Hey Nat, screw Kyle Zachary, if it's a boy, we can name it Justin Drew…" He mocked.

"Hold on Dad." She said, holding the phone away from her ear.

"Henry Carter. How do you know Justin Bieber's middle name is Drew?" She asked. Henry racked his brain for some kind of explanation, as he blushed. "Holy. Shit." Natalie cried, laughing. "Dad I'll call you back." She said, hanging up.

"At least it's not my ringtone." Henry said.

"Answer me! How do you know his middle name?!" She shrieked, cracking up. Henry just wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, long and hard. She kissed him back and wound her fingers in his dark brown hair. Henry slowly pushed them back towards the bed, where they fell, he held himself over her and continued kissing her, running his thumb along her jaw. After about 6 minutes Natalie pulled away and whispered. "Answer me!"

Another long one is coming after this! I hope you're enjoying it! I'm thinking just 4 more chapters! Please review

Love,

YourEyes1012


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

***Some bad language!!

The living room floor had a bunch of dirty old sheets on it and an unfinished crib, small dresser, changing table, and rocking chair were on top of them. Henry and Dan were going to be staining all of them today and paint the bedroom while Natalie and Diana went out and bought nursery decorations. Natalie was brushing her hair and Henry changed into a ratty t-shirt and old shorts while they awaited Diana and Dan's arrival. They came and Henry and Natalie greeted them. "Well you two should head out." Dan said to Diana and Natalie. "The last thing we need is you two around here bugging us." He added, cracking a simle. Henry snorted and laughed.

"Watch it." Natalie warned her boyfriend, who stopped. Her and Diana left and Dan began making a whipping motion with his hand and a whipping sound with his mouth.

"Watch it." Henry warned him, knowing it was only ever so slightly true.

"She's rubbing off on you." Dan observed and they both laughed.

"How long do you think all this will take to dry?" Henry asked.

"I give the room two days, furniture should be dry around tomorrow afternoon." Dan replied, opening up a can of stain.

"Thanks Mr. G, you know for helping with everything." Henry said.

"I have to." Dan replied.

"She's my daughter, and this is going to be my grandchild."

"Yeah, well despite all that a lot of parents don't care." Henry said, he could tell that Dan really didn't think he was going something good sticking around and helping.

"Well I do." Was all Dan said and they got to work painting the crib.

Meanwhile Natalie and Diana stood in front of a mass of baby nursery decorations at bed bath and beyond. They decided to make the "theme" gender generic and chose "zoo animals" because it was so cute. Well actually it was on sale, but the animals were sort of cute. They stocked up on bedding, a mobile, wall decals, a car seat and high chair, and other decorations for the baby's bedroom. They got to the register and began paying; seperately since they wouldn't let you use more than 2 coupons. They pushed the carts to the the car and loaded it up, and then drove home. "Shit." Natalie said when they got there.

"What's wrong?" Diana asked, unbuckling.

"This is a lot of shit." Natalie replied, getting out of the car. Diana nodded

"We'll get them to help." She said and they both climbed the apartment steps and opened the door. "We're back!" Diana exclaimed.

"And we need help." Natalie added.

"With what?" Henry asked, popping up from behind the couch. Natalie and Diana crackd up when he came into site. His face was covered in splotches of paint, along with his hands, hair, arms, shorts, shirt, and neck. "What?" He asked.

"Just come help us with this shit." Natalie managed to reply through giggles. Dan chuckled at Henry's cluelessness and headed downstairs to help with the stuff.

"What?" Henry asked again as him and Natalie followed Dan.

"Nothing." Natalie said, leaning in to kiss Henry but backing away, not wanting to get paint on her. Henry stopped walking and grabbed Natalie's arm.

"Now you won't kiss me – what's wrong?" He asked.

"NOTHING." Natalie replied, firmly but smiling.

"Natalie! What are you laughing at?!" He asked getting frustrated that he was the butt of the Goodman's joke.

"You have paint all over yourself you dingbat now get out here – they bought out baby's "r" us!" Dan yelled from outside. Henry looked himself up and down and smiled sheepishly at Natalie, who shook her head and dragged him out to the car. They all unloaded it and then had pizza in the living room after Henry and Dan were finished painting. Diana and Dan helped clean up and then left. Henry and Natalie set up fans to help get rid of the paint smell and then showered and got into bed.

3 in the morning:

Natalie had been up for 15 minutes and her stomach was growling. She poked Henry gently.

"Henry." She whispered. No reply. She did it again. "Henry." He twitched a little bit. Natalie shook him lightly. "Henry."

"What?" He whispered.

"I really need some peanut butter." She said.

"So go get some." Henry replied, pulling a pillow over his head.

"Henry!" Natalie whined.

"FINE." Henry said, throwing the blankets off and going into the kitchen. He came back in a few seconds and started climbing back into bed. "We're all out, I'll buy some more tomorrow."

"But Henry. You don't understand I NEED peanut butter right now: so fucking badly." Natalie replied.

"You need sleep." Henry answered, kissing her forehead and turning onto his side to go back to sleep.

"Fine, I'm going to buy some." Natalie said, beginning to get out of bed.

"What?" Henry asked.

"I'm craving it like crazy and I won't be able to sleep until I get some so I'm going to get some."

"No, you're not going out into the city at fucking 3 in the morning we'll buy some tomorrow Nat."

"I'm going out." Natalie replied firmly.

"NO! Okay I'll go get you some." Henry said, getting up again and peeling off his pajama pants in exchange for a pair of dirty jeans that were on the floor. He threw on a sweatshirt as Natalie crawled back in bed, smirking. "I'll be back." Henry said, tiredly kissing her goodbye.

"With peanut butter?" Natalie asked.

"YES." Henry firmly stated, closing the bedroom door behind him and then the front door. Natalie snuggled back under the covers, and when Henry got back she sprinted into the kitchen, devouring the peanut butter with a spoon out of the jar and gulping down milk. Henry sat beside her as she "ate" and practically fell asleep with his eyes open. Once he saw that she was closing the jar and he assumed she was finished he got up and started to walk back to the bedroom.

"Wait!" Natalie called, putting a hand on his chest to stop him. He gave her a tired, slightly annoyed face. "Thank you." She whispered, leaning in to kiss him. Henry pulled away

"Ew I don't want your gross peanut butter breath all over me." He said playfully, obviously lightening up. She swatted his arm.

"Henry." She whispered.

"Yes?"

"Wanna know what I'm craving now?"

"No I really don't." He said, pulling away from her grasp and trying to walk into their room but again she stopped him.

"You." She said, smiling and sealing her lips over his.

"Oh that was creative." He mumbled against her mouth, kissing her back and wrapping his arms tightly around her as hers snaked around his neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Natalie pulled away.

"Do we have any Clementines!?" She asked, running to the kitchen and searching.

"What the fuck is a Clementine!?" Henry replied.

"A fruit. It's orange and round, and I need one BAD."

"Why don't you just have some orange juice?" He asked, obviously not understanding how her pregnancy was making her insane.

"It's not the same! Can you please go get me one!?" Natalie asked.

"No, we're both going to sleep." He said firmly, tugging her arm. Suddenly Natalie burst into tears.

"You hate me!" She cried. Hormones AND cravings; not the best combo for Henry. "You don't love me enough to just go out and buy me a piece of fruit, even though I've been lugging around your baby for 7 months! You have no idea how much it hurts and how much I hate it and how much I've been through and you can't go out and buy me a…." She wailed.

"ALRIGHT! Calm down Natalie." Henry said, hugging her. "I'm sorry, you're right you've been through so much I should be begging to do this for you." He said. "I'll be right ba…"

"I'm sorry." Natalie said. "I'm sorry I know I'm driving you crazy. But these cravings are insane, they don't go away until you give them what they want." She added.

"Like how I wouldn't go away until you agreed to go out with me?" Henry asked, smiling. Natalie grinned too and nodded. "Well if your body wants Clementines as badly as I wanted you than I should leave right now." He said, kissing her and leaving.

The next morning Henry had a day off at work. He slept late, but awoke in the late afternoon to the sounds of Natalie whispering to Tommy.

"Shh, stay here, I'm going to go wake up Henry."She said. Henry groaned and when he heard her open the bedroom door he whined

"NOOO!"

Natalie laughed and shook his body. "What?" He asked.

"I need you to come watch Tommy." She said.

"Why?"

"Because I completely forgot that I have an appointment with Dr. Madden in like 20 minutes! I'll be back in an hour please Henry!"

"I'm supposed to come to appointments with you!" He replied.

"I know, I'm sorry, I forgot. Just this once don't come, I'll tell you everything. I need someone to watch him and I don't want to bring him." Natalie begged and Henry noticed that she was already fully dressed with her hair and makeup done.

"Yesterday was March 31st, which makes today April Fool's day – asking me to watch the brat by myself – nice joke Nat." Henry replied, turning back over to go back to sleep.

"Henry." Natalie warned. Henry sighed and got up.

"Fine."

"Thank you!" She cried, hugging him, and kissing him on the cheek and they both walked out to the living room where Tommy was playing with blocks. "Be nice Tommy." She said to him, leaning down and touching the top of his head. He smiled at Henry.

"He's giving me the eye." Henry said.

"He's smiling at you! It's cute!"

"He's scheming." Henry replied. Natalie rolled her eyes and kissed Henry, which earned a response from Tommy of a block being thrown at Henry's here. "FUCK!" Henry yelled. "No more blocks for you, you get a pillow." He said, putting a pillow in Tommy's lap and cleaning up the blocks into a box and putting it in a cabinet.

"Bye." Natalie said.

"Cya." Once Natalie left Henry walked over to the toothless baby and laid down in front of him, staring at him in the eye. The baby didn't blink. "Are you challenging me to a staring contest?" Henry asked him. Tommy still didn't blink. "It's on." Henry said, staring. Henry blinked. Tommy smiled. "Fuck." Henry muttered.

"Fuck." A tiny voice muttered. "Fuck." It said again. It was Tommy.

"What?" Henry asked.

"Fuck." The baby repeated.

"NO! OH God no, no, no!" Henry cried. Tommy grinned. "Don't say that, naughty word. Henry's naughty, don't use that word like me."

"Fuck." Tommy whispered.

"God help me." Henry muttered. "You better not say that in front of Natalie, she'll kill me." He warned the baby, who grinned mischeviously at him. "Demon." Henry muttered. Suddenly the baby burst into tears.

"WAH!"

"No, stop crying, please? I'm sorry, please Tommy." Henry begged, picking up the baby and sitting him in his lap on the couch. "It's okay Tommy." He cooed the screaming baby. "It's okay." He said again, and again, until eventually the crying stopped.

Natalie returned from the doctor's and walked in to find Henry feeding Tommy in the high chair.

"Aw." She mocked him.

"Good you're back – you feed it." Henry said walking over to her and handing her the spoon.

"He's not an it he's a he, he's Tommy." Natalie scolded him. "I need to talk to you." She said, getting more seriously.

"Talk." Henry said.

"Something happened at the…"

"Fuck." Tommy murmured and Natalie stopped midsentence.

"Henry."

"Natalie." Henry replied quickly.

"Did he just say…where did he…HENRY!!!!" Natalie yelled, as Tommy giggled.

"What!?"

"You taught him how to say fuck!"

"He heard me say it!"

"Why were you saying it!" "Because he's a little brat – and you say it in front of him all the time!" Henry argued. Natalie just glared at her boyfriend. "I told him not to say it in front of you, he didn't listen." He added. Natalie sighed. "So what happened at the doctor?" He asked.

"We'll talk later, his Mom should be here any minute."

"Something bad?"

"We'll talk later Henry." Natalie took off her coat and took Tommy out of his high chair and cleaned off his face and the chair and then packed up his things while they awaited his mom to arrive. She did, took Tommy, paid Natalie and told them to have a good night.

"What happened?" Henry demanded as soon as the door shut.

"Look…I…." Natalie tried to explain.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. "What happened Nat?!"

"I, sit down." She explained.

"No! Tell me what Dr. Madden said, what's going on!??!!"

"Henry we're…we're…twins." She muttered. Henry's mouth dropped

"Twins? As in two babies at the same time." He asked. Natalie was silent. "We're having twins?" Henry asked. Natalie nodded. He started breathing fast and could feel his pulse racing. "Holy shit." He muttered. "I'm gonna be a Dad…" Henry stood up. "To two kids! At once! Natalie I think I'm going to pass out again." He said, and Natalie could tell he meant it. He was breathing hard, and holding his head, and pale, and looked scared to death. "We're having twins?" Henry asked again.

"Yes." Natalie replied as he stumbled, she tried to help him walk to the bedroom.

"Twins…two..double the crying..double the barfing..double the money." Henry mused as he held his dizzy head. She let him fall on the bed.

"And Henry, I know this is a lot but I need to tell you this now. There's one more thing…" Henry could tell it wasn't good and he tried to sit up.

"What?" He whispered, and tears slowly formed in Natalie's eyes…._Something was wrong……_


	14. Chapter 14

"Nat tell me."

"I…it's just…" Henry glanced at her, his eyes begging her to come out with it. "April Fool's!" She yelled laughing.

"What?"

"Me..you..one baby..not twins!" She explained. Henry looked totally dazed. Natalie cracked up "I got you so good!" She cried. Henry nodded.

"Fair enough, I got you plenty of times in high school and college." He replied.

"Of course you did…"

"I DID!"

"I know." Natalie said smirking.

"Watch out Mommy I've got more tricks up my sleeve than you think." Henry told her.

"Of course you do.."

"I DO!"

"I know…."

Reviews for these past 2 chapters? Thanks! I hope you like it


	15. Chapter 15: Birthday Boy

Chapter 15-------

Sorry I haven't updated!! A little more mature in this chapter…Review!

"Happy birthday." Natalie whispered in Henry's ear. It was 8 or 9 in the morning and they were snuggled up in bed still half asleep, arms entangled around each other. Henry quietly groaned in response and then muttered out a

"Thanks."

"Mhmm." Natalie replied, kissing his cheek. Henry smiled and shifted his head so she was kissing him on the lips. They stayed like that for a minute and then the phone rang.

"Leave it." Henry said, continuing to kiss her.

"It's probably your parents calling to say happy birthday." Natalie replied, pulling away.

"That's what the answering machine is for." Henry said, smirking and putting his lips on hers again. Natalie giggled.

"What are we doing today birthday boy?" Natalie asked when the phone finally stopped ringing.

"This." Henry said, continuing to kiss her. Natalie smiled and replied

"No, let's go out and do something."

"But there's nothing fun to do out there, all of the fun is in here, and we haven't had fun in a REALLY long time." Henry said, kissing her harder, and running his hand up and down her thigh. Natalie giggled.

"We can't have 'fun'." She said.

"Why not?"

"Look at my stomach Henry! I'm 8 months pregnant!" She cried. Henry shrugged and said, smiling

"I can work around it." Which made Natalie laugh, and run her fingers through his hair as he kissed her neck.

"Why do you even want to do this, I'm not even pretty anymore I'm just a whale." Natalie said.

"You're not, you're beautiful. And I want to do this because I love you, and this might be the last chance to do this before we're parents." Henry replied, slowly peeling off his shirt, and then kissing Natalie again.

"Henry?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

As they laid on the bed, snuggling together after their first round of "fun" the doorbell rang.

"Is that Tommy?" Henry muttered.

"No, I told her I couldn't watch him today." Natalie replied, getting up to throw on shorts and a t-shirt to answer the door. Henry got up too and tossed on some clothes, and beat her to the door. He opened it to a guy with an "Edible Arrangements" shirt on, holding a basket of shaped fruit. Henry stifled a giggle as he thanked the guy and shut the door, looking at the card

"_**Henry – Happy Birthday! It's the last year nobody's calling you Daddy so enjoy it! I thought I'd get something Nat can enjoy too! Love ya both – Nicole." **_

Henry smiled and put the basket on the table.

"FOOD!" Natalie yelled, running to the basket and grabbing fruit. Henry laughed. "It's so good! And it's shaped like flowers!" She cried. They listened to the messages on the answering machine from Henry's relatives wishing him a happy birthday. They called his parents back and arranged to go to dinner with them that night, and Henry called back Natalie's parents and chatted with them for a while. When he hung up he asked Natalie

"So where's my gift?"

"Right here." Natalie said, pointing to her stomach. Henry laughed

"Yeah, you're right." He put his hand on her stomach and waited for the baby to kick, which eventually it did, and Natalie was thankful that lately the kid was tiring out and not kicking nearly as hard.

"Yea, sorry it's all I can afford for you right now. " She said, jokingly. "Not that I can even afford it." She added, and they both chuckled softly.

"I hope you don't mind, some of the guys are taking me out for a drink later, after dinner with my parents, you can come if you want." Henry said.

"That's okay, and I don't mind I just thought we were going to have more fun…" Natalie said jokingly.

"I can cancel…" Henry interrupted her, smirking, and then kissing her again.

"I'll go get your gifts, sit." She said, gesturing to the couch and going into the bedroom to get his well hidden gifts. He sighed when he saw how many boxes there were, she always spoiled him on his birthday. "Chill, one of them is from your cousin, 2 are from my parents, and there's another from Nicole." Natalie told him. First he opened a new camera, from his 17 year old cousin, Jack, who had just started working at best buy, so he figured that was where he got the cash to buy it with. Then, Nicole had bought a set of baby bottles, and a speedometer. Natalie looked confused.

"Early in the morning, I've been waking up an hour earlier to go running, and then at my lunch break I go to the gym where Nicole just got a job, she got me a discounted membership."

"I didn't know you started running."

"Cause you're asleep." Henry said.

"Why are you working out anyway?" Natalie asked.

"Why not?" Henry shrugged. Natalie giggled,

"I was thinking before that you seemed more muscle-y…." Natalie put a hand on his triceps, "Which you definitely are." She added. Henry laughed.

"Next gift Mommy." He said in a baby voice.

"These are from my parents." The first box from the Goodman's had 2 new shirts for work, a regular t-shirt, and the 2nd had a few DVD's and a bib that said _**"Daddy needs this more than me…."**_ Natalie laughed at it while Henry just squinted his eyes.

"Oh please Henry it's totally true, you eat like a pig!" Natalie cried. Henry playfully swatted her arm. She kissed his cheek "Now, for the gifts from me." Henry smiled and opened up a t-shirt that said "The best Daddy ever" and smiled.

"You know I can never wear that in public, right?" He asked. Natalie laughed and handed him his next box, a much heavier, larger one. It was a new printer, that printed pictures.

"You're already all over me with your shitty camera, and now that you have a good one and you're going to have an absolutely adorable baby I know you'll go camera crazy. And Costco photo printing center is getting too expensive." She said, as he took out a few packs of different sized photo paper.

"Thanks." He kissed her. She gave him a few more gifts and then they just hung out until it was time to get ready for dinner. Henry's parents were taking them to an upscale Italian restaurant, so they both got pretty dressed up. Henry wore a suit and Natalie wore a silver and grey dress with black detailing. She put her hair half up half down (Spring Formal Dance, anyone?) and wore black flats. Henry smiled when she walked out of the bedroom.

"You look…"

"Shut up Henry."

"What?! I'm complimenting you!" Henry cried, grinning.

"But it's not true because I look like a freaking whale!" Natalie replied, smiling as well.

"You do not, you look beautiful." Henry told her, putting an arm around her waist and kissing her.

"You smell good. Why don't you smell like that all the time?" Natalie asked him playfully.

"Because smelling like this costs money." Henry replied and Natalie laughed, and took his hand as they left and walked to the restaurant. Henry's parents waved from the sidewalk while Henry and Natalie crossed the street.

"Happy birthday sweetheart!" Mrs. Carter cried, hugging Henry.

"Thanks M…."

"And Natalie!" Henry sighed. "Look at you, you look so gorgeous pregnant!"

"Thanks." Natalie returned Mrs. Carter's embrace. Mr. Carter greeted them both and they headed inside the restaurant.

"Dad, this place is pretty pricey.." Henry mused.

"Oh stop it, it's your birthday." His Mom replied.

"I don't even like Italian food that much." Henry added. Natalie gave him a look that told him to be polite and shut up. He did. Everyone, besides Natalie of course ordered wine and then they got their food orders in.

"How's work going kid?" Henry's Dad asked.

"Shitty. What else is new?" Henry replied sarcastically.

"I thought you really liked that job." Mrs. Carter said.

"I used to, I dunno it's just getting old."

"And how are the kids you're babysitting, and tutoring, and teaching piano. Quite a load for someone 8 months pregnant." Henry's Mom said to Natalie, smiling.

"Yeah, but it's not tiring and I sit down basically the whole time. But being with Tommy's good practice, right Henry?" Natalie teased.

"The baby is a little devil. He's totally out to get me." Henry explained to his parents, prompting their and Natalie's laughter.

"It's not funny. The kid hates me. All kids hate me. My cousins, kids from my neighborhood when I was little. I've never met a single child who likes me, and I've never made Tommy laugh, unless I'm letting him put me through some kind of physical or emotional pain or humiliation. Which doesn't count. I'm horrible with kids." Henry said, staring into space and both Natalie and his parents could see that his past experiences were making him nervous about being a Dad. Natalie rested her hand on his thigh and said

"That's not true."

"It is." He replied.

"Henry, sweetheart, you need to stop worrying so much, you're going to be a great Dad. Just look at your father, he was a complete moron when it came to kids and look how you turned out." His Mom said. Henry stared at his Mom wide eyed. "Yeah look how I turned out." He said after a few moments, making everyone at the table laugh.

"Are you meeting your friends at the bar or are they coming here first?" Natalie asked when they got back to the apartment.

"I don't think I'm gonna go." He said.

"Why not?"

"I'm tired and I have a few things I need to do on the computer."

"You can go, you don't have to stay and babysit me."

"That's not it, I promise." Henry got up and hugged her and then kissed her quickly. "Go to sleep." He said. She nodded

"Goodnight." She said. "I love you." Natalie added.

"I love you too."

_**Reviews please **_____


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-------

A lot of mature language, lol…..!! Enjoy!

Natalie was home, playing with Tommy and Henry was off at work. Tommy was making gurgling noises and half watching Veggie Tales and half playing with blocks, his focus shifted every few seconds. Natalie watched him and smiled. She loved him when he was like this, so quiet, and peaceful, and calm and….

"FUCK!" Natalie yelled as a shooting pain went through her stomach. Tommy smiled and giggled at the familiar word. She held her stomach and knew something wasn't right. She breathed slowly and closed her eyes. "Oh God." Natalie whispered, when she felt dampness in her jeans. "Fuck." She muttered again, which drove Tommy over the edge with laughter. Natalie quickly grabbed Tommy's bag and put all of his toys and videos in it, and then she grabbed her purse with her phone, keys, iPod, and a book and she picked up Tommy and carried him out, locking the apartment door behind her. She quickly walked downstairs and knocked on the Grill family's door. Marissa, the mother answered.

"Natalie is everything okay?"

"No, my water just broke I need to please watch Tommy and call Mrs. Teller and tell her he's here." She quickly explained.

"Oh of course dear, let me take his things. I'll call her right away, good luck!" She called as Natalie rushed down the hallway

"Thanks!" Natalie quickly fumbled out her phone as she walked and dialed Henry at work.

"Yo, what's up?" he answered.

"Henry?" Natalie whispered nervously, trying to ignore the pain.

"What's wrong Nat?"

"I'm having a baby." She said.

"Well Natalie, that would be the definition of being pregnant." Henry replied sarcastically as he shuffled some papers around in his office.

"No you asshole I'm having the baby. Our baby! NOW!"

"What?!!?" Henry dropped everything in his hands.

"I'M IN LABOR!" Natalie screamed.

"Okay, alright, don't go anywhere I'll be right there!" Henry cried, hanging up the phone and grabbing his keys and phone and shoving them in his pocket. He ran past Gary's office and yelled "Nat's in labor I've gotta go!" Not even waiting for his boss's response. Henry sprinted out of the building, and down the sidewalk, through the traffic lights

"_Good thing I've been running lately." _He thought, as his legs stomped on the pavement. Within a few minutes he was at the apartment building, where Natalie was sitting on the steps in the lobby, her head in her lab, crying.

"Nat." Henry said and she looked up. "Come here, I'm right here." He said gently, taking her in his arms as she cried.

"It hurts." She groaned.

"Shh, I know. C'mon." He said, taking her hand and leading her to the street and he hailed a taxi. They hopped in one and Henry told him which hospital to go to. Natalie sobbed into Henry's shoulder. "Sh, it's gonna be okay Nat."

"Henry." She groaned.

"I'm here Nat, I'm right here, give me your hand." He cooed, gripping her small hand in his and every time she felt a lot of pain he knew it because she squeezed the hell out of his hand. Henry got on the phone with Dr. Madden who said she'd be on her way to the hospital.

"It hurts Henry, make it stop!" Natalie cried.

"I know it hurts, I wish I could make it stop, Dr. Madden will make it stop when we get there okay? Come here." Henry was surprised at how calm he was being, and he took Natalie completely in his arms, her face buried in his chest, her arms winding around his waist. They stayed like that until they got to the hospital, where Henry over tipped the cabbie by at least $20 and led her inside. They got her a room and got Natalie settled in a hospital gown, assigned her a few nurses, and got her in bed. Henry sat in a chair next to her, and his eyes were glued on her protectively. Nurses came in and gave her water, and checked her pulse and things like that every 20 minutes or so.

"Stop looking at me Henry, I look like hell." Natalie said, turning towards him. She was pretty close – she was sweaty, and had bags under eyes, and worry lines, and her face was red, and her hair was matted with sweat. It would be pretty unattractive to anybody else but Henry had never thought she looked so beautiful.

"That's not true, you look gorgeous." He said, taking her hand. Natalie laughed, not believing him.

"I love you Henry."

"I love you too Nat."

"Are you nervous?" Natalie asked. Henry shook his head, lying. "I am." Natalie whispered.

"You'll do great, everything will be fine, I promise." Henry said, kissing her.

"Did you call my parents?" Natalie asked. Henry nodded

"They're on their way."

"FUCK!" Natalie yelled as she went through excruciating contraction pain.

"Whoa!" Henry yelled.

"AH!" She cried. Henry grabbed her hand and let her squeeze, even as his hands went numb. "Henry, make it stop." She sobbed.

"I wish I could. I really do Nat." Natalie cringed in pain and closed her eyes. "Why don't we talk about something, get your mind off it?" Henry suggested. "How's um…what did…uh….what did you and Tommy do today?" He asked, nervously.

"We watched veggie tales. Now shut up you ass. This is your fault." Natalie muttered, resisting her need to yell out in pain.

"What?" Henry asked.

"That I'm pregnant! That I'm going through this!" Natalie yelled. "I fucking hate you!" She cried, as more pain shook her body. Henry sighed, knowing she didn't mean it.

"How are you doing, Natalie?" Dr. Madden asked as she walked in.

"How the fuck does it look like I'm doing?!" Natalie screamed in response. Dr. Madden sighed,

"As horrible as it may seem now Natalie, you look like everything's going great, the way it should be going." She replied. "We're going to try and wait another hour before we try epidural, so I'm going to need you to hold on until then, okay?" She added. Natalie nodded. "Alright, if you need anything let the nurses know." Dr. Madden left and pretty soon Dan and Diana arrived. Dan with the camcorder in hand, filming already.

"DAD I SWEAR TO ALL THAT'S FUCKING GOOD IF YOU DON'T PUT THAT GOD DAMN FUCKING CAMERA AWAY I'M GONNA….!"

"Okay Nat, it's away, calm down." Dan said, shoving the camera in his bag.

"C'mon you may want a video, someday…." Henry tried whispering to Natalie.

"I won't." She replied sternly. Tears streamed down her face as she closed her eyes. "Mom, when does it end?" She groaned.

"As soon as the baby's here, I promise."

"It'll all be worth it Nat." Dan said.

"How the fuck do you know that this pain is worth it!? When was the last time you fucking shoved a baby out your vagina!??!!?" Natalie yelled.

"EW!" Henry cried, covering his ears. Dan and Diana sighed.

"Henry, why don't you go grab her a magazine, or something to do from the gift shop." Diana said. Henry nodded,

"Do you guys want something from the cafeteria, or coffee?" He asked.

"No thanks." They both said. He nodded and waved to Natalie as he walked out.

"Why'd you kick him out?" Natalie asked, with her eyes pinched closed through the pain.

"We just wanted to talk to you…." Dan began. Natalie tried to breathe deeply and slowly through the pain.

"About how proud of you we are." Diana added. Dan nodded.

"You've handled yourself really well through all of this, and I feel horrible about not having faith in the two of you at the start of all this." Dan said. Natalie nodded.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"Are you okay?" Diana asked her daughter. Natalie nodded.

"Can't I get the epidural sooner?" She whined.

"It'll be better if you wait." Diana replied and Natalie groaned.

"You'll be fine Nat." Dan said and Henry walked back in with at least 10 magazines in He obviously not interested in it. Henry sighed, and took his seat next to her again. She gestured for him to move closer and he did. She wrapped her arms around his waist and let her head fall onto his shoulder. Henry put his arm around her, and kissed the top of her head. Dan slowly and subtly began pulling out his digital camera now, since Natalie's eyes were closed.

"PUT IT BACK!" She yelled, not opening them even a crack. They all chuckled softly.

"C'mon Nat. Just one picture, please? For me?" Henry whispered. Natalie looked into his pleading eyes and sighed.

"Fine." She muttered and Dan and Henry shared a smile as he got out the camera.

"Cheese." He cooed.

"Fuck off Dad." Natalie said, smiling and putting her cheek against Henry's. The flash went off and Natalie sighed.

"Thank you." Henry said.

"Yeah." She replied, kissing him lightly. "I love you." She whispered.

"Love you too."

The peaceful Natalie was around for about 20 minutes after that. Her, Henry and her parents just talked and she snuggled with Henry and even slept on and off. Then the contractions got worse.

"AHHH FUCK!" She yelled, squeezing Henry's hand.

"Alright Natalie, I think it's time for the epidural." Dr. Madden said, walking in with a nurse at her side.

"YA THINK!?" Natalie replied. They got through with the epidural and then Natalie went through a few more very painful contractions.

"You're doing great." Dr. Madden coaxed when she came in to check her vitals about an hour later.

"I don't feel great." Natalie muttered.

"I know, but you're healthy and your body's doing everything it should be doing, so I think once the baby's ready to come on out, it'll be an easy road from there."

"Good." Natalie replied. Dan and Diana were reading newspapers and magazines from the chairs on the side of Natalie's room. Henry stayed by Natalie, smoothing her hair and talking quietly with her. "Why don't you call your parents?" Natalie told him. He nodded and stepped out for a minute.

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Mom?"**_

"_**Henry, honey how are you?"**_

"_**Good, um, you and Dad might want to come down, Nat's in labor." **_

"_**Oh my gosh! We'll leave right now! How long has she been there?"**_

"_**A few hours." **_

"_**And you're just calling us now!"**_

"_**I'm sorry Mom, I've been busy."**_

"_**Alright, we'll be there soon – give Natalie our best!" "Bye Mom." **_

Henry could hear Natalie's screaming and quickly walked back into her room, where Dan was having his go at the whole hand squeezing thing.

"AH!" She yelled. Henry put his phone in his pocket and sat down next to Diana.

"Are your parents on their way?" She asked and he nodded. "Are you excited?" Diana asked him.

"Yeah, nervous too. I don't think I've ever held a baby for more than like 6 seconds." He told her.

"Everything will be fine Henry." Diana assured him. About half an hour later, Natalie was screaming so loudly Henry was sure that after the baby came she was going to need surgery on her vocal chords. Dr. Madden came in with a few nurses in tow and said

"Alright, I think it's baby time. Mr. and Mrs. Goodman, I'm afraid we have to ask you to leave now." Dan and Diana nodded and each walked over to Natalie, kissed her and wished her luck, telling her they loved her.

"Love you too." She muttered through the pain. Dan put a hand on Henry's shoulder and Diana kissed his cheek and then they both walked out to the cafeteria. Henry sat next to Natalie and took her hand once again and Dr. Madden coaxed

"Alright Natalie, push."

Natalie had been "pushing" for 20 minutes now. Dr. Madden continued to urge her to keep going

"We're so close Natalie." She said. Henry's hands were bright red because of all the squeezing.

"AHHHH!" Natalie yelled as she pushed.

"That was a good one Natalie, do it again." Dr. Madden said. Natalie was covered in sweat, and the bags under eyes were huge and black.

"Nat, you're doing so great, I'm so prou…."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Natalie yelled interrupting Henry. He sighed and rubbed his temples, his headache was pounding. A nurse came up and put a hand on his shoulder

"Do you want me to get you a Tylenol for your head?" She asked.

"Yeah, tha…"

"BITCH GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" Natalie yelled, pushing harder.

"That was great Natalie." Dr. Madden said.

"Natalie, she was just…" Henry tried to say.

"I don't fucking care!" Natalie yelled, pushing through her anger.

"There you go Natalie keep doing that!" Dr. Madden told her.

"She's just getting me Tylenol." Henry explained.

"Why am I giving you a headache?!" Natalie yelled, pissed off, giving another forceful push.

"Yeah! And you're fucking squeezing my hand off!" Henry yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry that you…AHH!" She pushed. "Are in so much FUCKing pain!" Natalie screamed, pushing again.

"Alright Natalie, I think just a few more pushes will do it." Dr. Madden said.

"It's amazing how you completely block out our arguing." Henry told her.

"I'm used to it, trust me." Dr. Madden replied.

"What a lovely conversation you two are having now can we please get this baby out?!" Natalie yelled.

"Alright, push hard on 3..1…2…3…"

"AH!"

"Good. Let's do 4 more of those. 1, 2, 3…."

"AH!"

"I can see a head Natalie, you're doing great. 1, 2, 3…"

"OW!" Natalie sobbed as she pushed. Henry kissed her forehead and rubbed her arm as he gripped her hand.

"C'mon let's do 3 more…1..2…"

"AH!"

"1, 2…"

"AH!" A nurse quickly got blankets and towels ready.

"1,2.."

"AH!" A soft, quiet mixture of gasping for air, crying, and coughing sound came into the room.

"It's a girl." Dr. Madden said, cutting the umbilical cord.

"It's a girl Nat." Henry whispered. The baby coughed, hard a few times and Dr. Madden and the nurses exchanged concerned looks. Dr. Madden put a hand on the baby's stomach while it coughed and said

"Bring her to the examination room down the hall, now. And page Dr. Brown." Dr. Madden and the nurses rushed the baby out of the room.

"Where is she?" Natalie asked, half asleep. Henry stood up.

"Wait! What's going on!?" He asked one of the nurses.

"Your daughter is just having some respiratory problems, she's a few weeks premature. We're going to do an examination, and she might have to get hooked up to a respirator. We'll have her back to you as soon as possible." She said, rushing out.

"What?" Henry muttered.

"Henry where is she?" Natalie asked. Henry ran to her side and kissed her forehead. "What's wrong with her? What happened?!" She demanded.

"She's having some breathing problems." Henry whispered.

"I want to hold her." Natalie said.

"We can't Nat….not right now…"

"But Henry…." Dan and Diana rushed into the room.

"What's going on? Where's the baby?" Dan asked. Natalie sobbed

"They took her away!" she cried. "They won't let me hold her!" Natalie wailed. Henry explained to the Goodman's

"They said, she has respiratory problems, I don't know what's happening." He rushed to Natalie's side and held her in his arms while she cried.

"I did something wrong." Natalie cried.

"Shh no this isn't your fault." Henry whispered, trying to soothe her crying while resisting his own tears.

"I' m sure everything will be okay." Diana said, smoothing Natalie's hair.

"Then why can't we hold her!? Just for a minute!? Something's really wrong!" Natalie cried. All Henry could do was hug her, because he didn't really know what was happening either. He hadn't even seen his daughter's face, and something stirred inside him saying that something might happen today, and that he might never see his daughter's face.

……Review!!!!!!!! If you do I'll update soon!! Pretty Please


	17. Chapter 17: END

`Henry stared through the glass at his daughter. She was in a special, small isolated room with about 5 other babies, all hooked up to similar machines. He smiled sadly. She looked beautiful. Dr. Madden had told Natalie and Henry that she was having severe struggles breathing because she was premature. All Henry could think about was praying that she would be alright. Amazing, how they had only been in the same room for about 4 seconds, but his love for her was undeniably strong. He had been staring through the glass for about 20 minutes, Natalie had cried herself to sleep in his arms about 2 hours ago and had slept peacefully ever since. Henry felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his Mom and Dad. Wordlessly, his Mom embraced him.

"How you doing?" She asked.

"Horrible." Henry replied.

"She's adorable." Mr. Carter told him.

"Yeah." Was all Henry mustered.

"Do you want to go get some food?" Henry's Mom asked.

"No."

"You can't just stand here all day, Henry." She argued.

"There's nothing else to do." Henry replied, leaving his eyes on his tiny, unnamed daughter. "She might not be okay. Dr. Madden says more often than not things go wrong with babies that have this problem at birth." He rambled. His parents didn't know what to say , at this moment nothing anybody said could make it better. "Is Nat still asleep?" Henry asked.

"She was waking up when we stopped in to say hi. She was groggy, and kept falling back asleep and waking up again." Mrs. Carter replied. Henry nodded and turned around and walked with his parents towards Natalie's rooms. When they walked in Natalie was awake, blankly staring at the floor.

"Hey." Henry said quietly. Natalie gave him a quick, forced smile. "How'd you sleep?" Natalie just shrugged and Henry sat back down in the chair beside her.

"Did you see her?" Natalie asked him. He nodded.

"What does she look like?" Henry shrugged.

"She's adorable." He said simply. Natalie smiled

"Dr. Madden said they don't want me getting up to see her, even in the wheelchair." She said.

"I'm sorry." Henry told her, holding her hand. Henry's parents walked out quietly, deciding to let the two talk.

"I heard you and Dr. Madden talking in here before. About how bad her problems were. And about the machines, and surgery, and how she might not make it." Natalie whispered. Henry didn't know what to say.

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" She asked.

"I don't know Nat." Henry replied, squeezing her hand.

"Where are my parents?"

"Your Dad took your Mom home for a little while." Henry said.

"Was she upset?" Natalie asked dreadfully.

"I guess this just brought back bad memories." Henry replied slowly. "They said they'd be back soon." Natalie nodded.

"I wish I could do something." She whispered, trying her hardest not to cry.

"Me too." Henry said.

"Are you mad at me?" Natalie asked, lightly touching his arm. Henry turned to her and put his arm around her.

"Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"You're acting weird."

"Of course I'm acting weird Nat, look at the situation I'm in!" Henry said loudly, trying not to yell.

"Okay I'm sorry!" Natalie replied sternly.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Henry asked her, trying to keep his cool.

"I don't know, maybe because this is all my fault." She replied, breaking down into tears.

"It's not Natalie." Henry gathered her in his arms, rocking her back and forth. "It's not, there's nothing any of us could do to fix this. I promise, this isn't your fault. Don't feel guilty." He whispered to her. She sobbed harder, fixating her arms around his neck.

"Do you still love me?" she asked.

"Of course I do Natalie. I love you so much." He told her, rubbing her back.

"What would I do without you?" Natalie said

. "You'd still be playing Mozart." He replied, and she giggled very softly.

"Mr. Carter!" Dr. Madden said, rushing into the room with some clipboards. "Your daughter's not responding as well to the respirators as we had hoped. We're going to hook her up to some heavier equipment, and put her in a vaporizing room to soothe her lungs. If we need to, we'll perform some minor surgery, but for all of this stuff we need you to sign." She said, shoving the clipboard at him.

"Why isn't it helping?" Natalie cried.

"I'm sure this new respirator will work better Natalie. I'm sure everything will be fine." Dr. Madden replied as Henry and Natalie scribbled signatures.

"Can I see her?" Natalie begged.

"There's not time I'm sorry." Dr. Madden said as she practically ran down the room.

"I just want to see her." Natalie whimpered into Henry's chest.

"I know you do. I wish you could." He said, kissing her forehead a few times and then rubbing her back until she fell back asleep.

Henry's parents left after a few hours, and Dan and Diana returned. 7 hours later Henry remained at a sleeping Natalie's bedside and played a few games of cards with her parents. A nurse walked in and said to Henry

"Mr. Carter?"

"Yeah?" He asked. She smiled

"Would you like to meet your daughter?" She asked, as Dr. Madden walked in, carrying a very small, wiggling creature in a pale pink blanket. Henry smiled and gently shook Natalie awake.

"Natalie." He whispered and she opened her eyes and grinned at what she saw. Dr. Madden passed the tiny bundle on to her. Dan and Diana smiled but then excused themselves politely. The doctors and nurses walked out and Henry and Natalie leaned over the wiggling baby. "Look at her." Henry whispered.

"She's tiny." Natalie observed, holding a miniscule finger in her hand.

"We did this." Henry said, in awe. Natalie leaned down and kissed the soft, tiny forehead of her daughter while Henry looked at her tiny fingers and toes. A nurse walked in, with a few forms.

"Fill these out when you're ready with her name. She gave us a big scare in the operating room, she's very lucky. She must have one hell of a guardian angel." She said, handing the forms to Henry. Both Henry and Natalie smiled and thanked her and then Natalie smiled sadly, remembering her visit to Gabe's grave and the promise she had made to her brother.

"Henry." She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind, if…can we…could we name her Gabrielle?" She asked quietly.

"Are you sure Nat? I mean, I'll name her whatever you want but for the rest our lives, that's going to be her name. Are you sure that's what you want?" He asked. She nodded.

"Alright. Gabrielle…something Carter." He said.

"Gabrielle Adrienne." Natalie suggested. Henry smiled and nodded.

"Hi Gabrielle." He whispered, touching her tiny hand. "We're your parents." He said. "Lucky you." He added sarcastically. Natalie laughed.

"Lucky us." She said, leaning her head over to kiss Henry. Dan and Diana walked in and Dan quickly took a picture before Natalie could react to seeing the camera. "DAD!"

"Oh c'mon, all 3 of you pose. Just for one Nat." he begged. She rolled her eyes but leaned in towards Henry and grinned, and the flash went off.

"Hold her Mom." Natalie said, handing off her daughter to Diana.

"What'd you name her?" Diana asked. Natalie took a deep breath.

"If you're okay with it Mom, we'd like to name her Gabrielle. Gabrielle Adrienne." Natalie said slowly. Diana looked a little shocked but smiled and nodded, passing Gabrielle onto Dan and putting a hand on her daughter's cheek.

"I like it." She said, hugging Natalie and then going to hug Henry.

"Oh no hugs, I'm not a hugger." He protested , backing away from Diana playfully but wrapping his arms around her when she embraced him.

"Congratulations Mommy and Daddy." Dan mocked.

"Congratulations Grandpa." Natalie shot back, which resulted in Dan giving her the eye.

"See Nat – that's what Tommy does to me." Henry accused, holding Gabrielle and smiling at her. "Holy crap." He said suddenly.

"What?" The Goodman's chorused.

"We had the baby." He said.

"No shit Sherlock."

"NO! We HAD THE BABY! NO MORE TOMMY!" Henry yelled enthusiastically. "I love you so much Gabrielle." Henry said, holding her up and kissing her. Dan, Diana and Natalie laughed.

"Ten bucks says they end up married." Natalie told him.

"There's no way that little bad ass is coming near my daughter. You've seen him chug those bottles of formula. The kid has a problem." Everyone laughed at Henry, and marveled over Gabrielle; who fit right in at the crazy apartment. One night, a week after her birth when she was asleep, Henry and Natalie were snuggled on the couch, watching a movie. The credits rolled down and they got up to go to bed.

"Wait." Henry said, walking over to the kitchen drawer and pulling out a small gift bag. "Here." He said.

"Henry…"

"Just open it and shut up." He said, receiving a swat to the arm. Natalie pulled out a small velvet box from the tissue paper. Henry took the box and began lowering to the floor but Natalie grabbed his shirt.

"Don't even bother, because you know this time the answer is yes." She said, leaning in to kiss him but he pulled away and whispered.

"No. For once in our lives, we're going to do something right." He told her, lowering down to one knee. "Natalie Pamela Goodman…"

"Use my middle name one more time and the answer is no." Natalie warned.

"Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He asked. Natalie threw her hands out to the sides and made a "DUH" expression on her face. Henry sighed and stood up. "I was trying to make it romantic." He said. Natalie laughed

"Us, romantic." She said, leaning in to kiss him but again he pulled away.

"You didn't give me an answer." He teased.

"Hell fucking yes!" Natalie replied, prompting his laughter and she pulled him in, kissing him hard and letting her arms wind around his neck, and his around her shrinking waist. He pulled away and muttered

"Natalie Pamela Carter…." Natalie slapped his arm and he tickled her, and they spent the night teasing and laughing and giggling, doing what Henry and Natalie do best.

J

THE END.

Extremely cheesy ending, I know, I know. Reviews? I'll probably make a sequel – eventually, but I have ideas for new stories that I want to start too. Please review! Thank you to everyone who has! I hope you all enjoyed it!!!


End file.
